


Back from a War

by jsaint34



Series: Back from a war [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Steve still became a soldier, but not Captain America.  My previous series dealt with Cap and the Black Widow, but I wanted to try something different.  Most of what we know about Steve, Bucky, Nat, and the other Avengers who may appear in this story will remain as they do in the canon stories, i.e. Bucky with a prosthetic arm.  No infringement on any other stories here is intended, and I'm at an impasse with my crossover story The Captain and the Dark Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to Marvel and Disney. No profit will be made from this story as it is purely fan fiction and written for fun. Story is being cross-posted on fanfiction.net.

Steve Rogers has just returned from his second tour of duty. Just like his best friend Bucky he enlisted when war broke out in the Middle East. Over the fourteen years he spent in the U.S. Army he distinguished himself many times over. He never left a fallen brother behind. When Bucky was wounded in heavy crossfire, Steve bravely crossed the battle field to bring him back. When Bucky was sent home, Steve was left behind. After his promotion to Captain, he finally received his honorable discharge, and the Congressional Medal of Honor for saving his entire platoon in their final battle of the war. His first night back, Bucky insisted on celebrating.  
“You know I’m not taking no for an answer Stevie.”  
“Buck, I just got home. After a twelve hour flight, I just want to take a shower and get some much needed shut eye.”  
“Not a chance of that, man. I’ve been back for a year, and now my best friend is home as well. What more of a reason do I need to celebrate?”  
Steve is still reluctant, and tries to change the subject.  
“Yeah, how has it been over the last year? How are you doing with the prosthetic arm?”  
“You’re stalling Steve. We’ve known each other our whole lives. The arm is fine, but tonight is not about me. There’s this new bar two blocks away, Sam owns it. He promised me that if I got you to come drinks were on the house for us and anyone we bring.”  
Sam Wilson is another friend of theirs. He and his wingman Riley were para-rescue. When they both came under fire, Steve and Bucky provided the cover fire so Sam could get Riley to safety after he was shot down. Riley didn’t make it, and after the funeral, Sam formed a quick bond with the two soldiers. They’ve been friends ever since.  
“So Sam finally got his bar. I remember it was all he talked about.”  
“That’s not all. He also volunteers down at the V.A. He does a lot of good helping returning soldiers with P.T.S.D. Come on, it’s just tonight. Besides, Sam also made me promise that I would drag you out there. Even if you were kicking and screaming the whole way.”  
“There’s really no way out of this for me is there, Buck?”  
“Nope, now let’s go! If we don’t get down there soon, all the girls will already be partnered up with someone.”  
Something about the way Bucky said ‘the girls’ made Steve tense up. Despite his early reluctance he resigned himself to going and became determined to enjoy himself; but his mind goes back to the one woman who captured his heart completely. He and Bucky were just starting their sophomore year of college. Steve was always an early riser, and as usual he had to try and drag Bucky out of bed so they could make it to registration on time.  
“Come on Buck! If you don’t get your butt in gear, we’re gonna be late!”  
“Just five more minutes Steve,” Bucky’s voice was muffled by his pillow and the door of his bedroom in their apartment.  
“Oh no buddy. I tried all last year to get into this art history class. It’s one of the prerequisites I need for my major. I’m not going to miss out on it this year because you’ve got a hangover.”  
Soon enough, loud snoring was coming from the other side of the door again. Steve finally gave up and dashed out the door determined to get registered for the class. Ten minutes later he was running towards the front door of the art history building. As the door opened he collided with a girl just exiting the building. Her books went flying and Steve was dumbfounded at the accident he just caused.  
“Why don’t you watch where you're going, jerk!”  
Trying to regain his composure, Steve could only stare at the sight before him. Her auburn hair, and her green eyes blazing with fiery anger. He started gathering up her books while trying to apologize.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. I…”  
“Yeah, obviously,” the girl cut him off. “Why don’t you give me my books, so I can go get registered for the renaissance artists’ class. Don’t just stare at me like that, move it.”  
She grabs her books and turns on her heel, headed for the fine arts building. Steve is able to get one of the last places available in the art history class. While he didn’t get her name, this was how he first met Natasha Romanoff.  
“Steve quit your daydreaming! The celebration is about to begin."  
“All right Bucky. Let’s get this over with.”  
On the drive to Sam’s Bar, Bucky tries to make idle small talk with Steve, but he is barely listening. He nods when he thinks it appropriate, and goes along with everything he hears. Once or twice he heard mention of the girls they would be meeting, but he was still thinking about her.


	2. The Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky at Sam's bar. Continuing flashback to how Steve met Nat in college, and Bucky gets flustered talking to Sharon.

After a twenty minute drive, Bucky and Steve pulled up in front Sam’s Bar. Looking at the sign neither of them were surprised to find it named The Falcon. Being a Tuesday night, the bar was fairly quiet. As the two friends made their way inside they were greeted by some old high school friends who had also just moved back into town. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, the science brothers. They had finally gotten their laboratory up and running. Tony was testing a new artificial heart, and the early results were slow but promising. Bruce was busy with his own tests on gamma radiation as a possible way to treat cancer. They all caught up on the intervening years, Tony had finally settled down and married a girl he met while on break from M.I.T, Pepper Potts. He was the last person Steve ever expected to commit to one woman, excluding Bucky. Bruce also brought his on again off again girlfriend Betty Ross. Her father; General Ross still disapproved of him. While Steve and Bucky make their way to the bar to order their drinks, Tony, Bruce and Betty move to a table, and save their friends some room. At the bar Bucky is immediately infatuated with the new bartender, Sharon.  
“Excuse me Ma’am, but my friend and I would both like a beer. Oh and uh…we w-were also looking for Sam,” Bucky stutters.  
Steve’s jaw drops in shock, he has never seen his best friend get gun shy in front of any girl. He was always the ladies’ man. With a slight smirk, Sharon is amused by the stuttering.  
“Sam’s in his office. He’ll be out in a few minutes. Let me guess, you’re Steve. Sam told me you occasionally have a hard time talking to women.”  
Steve breaks into loud laughter at Sharon’s comment and Bucky turning beet red.  
“Actually Ma’am, I’ve Steve. This stuttering, red faced guy is Bucky. Don’t worry, once he downs his first beer, he’ll be his usual charming self.”  
Now Sharon is embarrassed at her mistake. Like Bucky, she gets flustered and her face turns red.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought…never mind. Let me get you those beers.”  
She turns away, trying to regain her own composure, while pouring the drinks. As she hands Steve and Bucky their drinks, she gives Bucky a shy smile, while Sam exits his office having heard the loud laughter.  
“Hey Guys, glad you two could make it out. Welcome home Steve. How’s life out of the service?”  
“Well it’s my first night back Sam. I was trying to get adjusted to being home after the twelve hour flight, but Bucky wouldn’t have it.”  
“Come on Stevie, every time we came home on leave you cooped yourself up in your bedroom. I know you did that because you were thinking about her. I wasn’t going to let you sit on my couch and mope all night.”  
Bucky always knew how much Steve cared about Natasha. When they first started dating in college they practically became inseparable. The night Steve enlisted they had a major fight about why he felt he needed to go fight someone else’s war. As always when there is even the slightest mention of her, Steve gets tense.  
“Buck, you know that’s in the past. She and I went our separate ways. She made her choice and I always respected that. Anyway you mentioned on the drive over here that we would be meeting some girls.”  
“Yeah, and I also said you have blue skin and ears like an elephant. You just kept nodding along. When are you going to admit to yourself that you haven’t gotten over her?”  
Steve doesn’t reply. He silently gets up and walks to a corner booth where he can sit and drink on his own. Before Bucky can get up and follow, Sam places a hand on his arm.  
“Buck, let him be. I never met her, but you know as well as I do that Nat was the one for him. You don’t get over a love like that easily.”  
Bucky knows Sam is right. Thinking back he remembers Steve describing his first of two encounters with the red head. It was right after he made his way out to register for classes.  
“Buck, you should have seen her. When I accidentally ran into her coming out of the art history building, her green eyes flashing with anger, she was definitely a pistol. I’ve never met a girl like her before.”  
“Oh yeah, was she hot?”  
“Come on Buck, there’s more to a woman than just the question of how hot she is.”  
“Yeah, whatever. What’s her name?”  
“I didn’t get her name. When I tried to apologize she stormed off.”  
“Then forget about her. Odds are you’ll never see her again. This is a big campus. There are plenty of college girls all over the place. Hey, I have to go. I need to find out when football try-outs are. See you later, buddy.”  
“Hope you make the team this year.”  
Following his map towards the new literature building, Steve runs into the mystery girl again. As she turns around, green eyes meet his embarrassed blue eyes.  
“Seriously, do you ever you watch where you’re going?”  
“I could watch where I was going if they hadn’t built a new lit building since last year. By the way, do you always get this angry when someone accidentally bumps into you?”  
“That depends, how many more times do you plan on ‘accidentally’ bumping into me today?”  
Steve doesn’t often get angry, but for her to suggest he’s doing this intentionally upsets him.  
“Well if you wouldn’t stand in the middle of the sidewalk like you’re the queen of campus, expecting everyone to kneel before you, maybe people wouldn’t run into you. While they’re going about their own business, I might add.”  
Natasha didn’t expect this guy to call her on out on her attitude. The anger in her eyes turns into amusement. Most of the guys she knew in high school backed down immediately when she acted like this.  
“No guy has ever dared call me out like that. Who are you?”  
Steve begins thinking he screwed up. Half expecting her to call campus police, he starts to walk away. He didn’t expect her to grab his arm and pull him back.  
“Wait a minute. Where do you think you’re going? I asked you a question.”  
“I know how this works. I tell you my name, and then you call campus police and report me. No thanks.”  
Natasha is confused, first he calls her out, and then gets all sheepish. She finds herself intrigued by him now.  
“I’m not calling the campus police. I just want to know your name.”  
“It’s Steve…Steve Rogers,” he replies while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I’m Natasha Romanoff. So you’re looking for the new lit building? I know where that is. You want me to show you?”  
Steve doesn’t get to reply before she takes his hand and drags him down the sidewalk. After a ten minute walk, he’s standing where he needs to be.  
“Here we are,” Natasha says. “I hope you get into the class you need. It was nice to actually meet you. Hope to see you around campus Steve, Steve Rogers.”  
Walking away, she looks back and gives him a little wink. As he makes his way into the lit building he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  
Still sitting at the bar, Bucky remembers that when he heard these stories he knew then that his best friend was going to fall for this girl.


	3. Drown the Memory

As Sam’s bar got steadily busier Steve was grateful for the corner booth he was sitting in. From the back he can watch everything going on around him, but not be disturbed. He watched as Bruce, Betty and Tony laughed and joked around with each other. Ten minutes later he saw Tony get up and greet a woman, gorgeous with strawberry blonde hair. Steve’s first thought was that must be Pepper. The other thought that crept into his mind is how did Tony score a woman like that. Turning his attention back to the bar he watched as Bucky shamelessly embarrassed himself flirting with Sharon. She was eating up all of his attention but still managing to serve drinks to the other customers. He knew he was being a little childish by leaving his friend alone, but even the mere mention of Nat got him upset. With only a quarter of his own beer gone he remembers the first day of classes.  
“Art history, I got lucky to get in this year. But at least it was the last required class I needed.”  
As he walks into the room, Steve is amazed at the size of the class room. It’s much more like an amphitheater. Looking around to find an empty seat, he is caught off guard by a glimpse of auburn hair, and he does a double take.  
“That can’t be her. The odds of Natasha and I sharing a class…nah, it’s just my imagination.”  
Steve takes a seat in the second row, and the very girl he just thought he saw was sitting in the last row at the top of the steps, chatting with her friend Bobbi, when a brief glance down distracted her.  
“Nat, you okay,” Bobbi asks. “Who or what did you see down there?”  
“For a moment I thought I saw that guy I told you about. I knew he was going to be in art history class, but it wasn’t him.”  
“Right, the guy you’re crushing on after he accidentally bumped into you twice on Monday.”  
“Shut up Bobbi, I’m not crushing on him. It’s just that I’ve never met a guy who called me out on my attitude before.”  
“Uh-huh, and you were the one who called me out for my crush on Clint. Come on Nat, you have the same google eyed look that you said I got when you introduced Clint and I.”  
“Whatever, Morse. How are things with Clint, I barely see him anymore. Thanks to you.”  
“Things are great; he’s trying out for the U.S. archery team. He wants to compete in the Olympics in four years.”  
“Well tell him I wish him luck.”  
As the class begins, Professor Coulson introduces himself. He goes over what they’ll be learning and their first major assignment. Natasha is listening but still spares a glance down at the second row. She’s still not sure, but she thinks the guy might be Steve. Pushing the thought aside, she refocuses on the lecture. After the class ends, she and Bobbi each head off for their next classes, unbeknownst to Steve who stayed behind to talk with the Professor.  
“Professor, I really look forward to your class. I’d been determined since last year to get in.”  
“Thank you Mr. Rogers, didn’t you have some art on display in the student gallery?”  
“Yeah, mine was the one of the brownstone apartment in Brooklyn. It’s where I grew up.”  
“It was incredible. You’ve got talent. The colors were vibrant, and the detail made the sketch look almost like a photograph.”  
“Thanks, if you wouldn’t mind, could I get your opinion on a sketch I did last night?”  
“Sure, I’ve got a few minutes to spare.”  
Steve reaches into his laptop bag and pulls out the sketch. Handing it to Coulson, he’s a little embarrassed, because of the subject. The Professor is amazed.  
“Wow, who is this? Old girlfriend?”  
“No, Sir. She’s someone I met on Monday while registering for classes. I’m hoping I caught the fire in her eyes perfectly.”  
“Looks like anger, how did you meet her?”  
“I uh…ran into her as she was exiting this building. Yeah it was anger. It was an accident. The fury was unmistakable though.”  
“Well, it’s a great piece. The lines are a little rough, but then the human body is tough to capture perfectly. Emotions change, and with that the body follows suit. Have you shown this to her?”  
“I haven’t, partly because I’m not sure how she would react, but also because I haven’t seen her since Monday.”  
“Well, you might keep this one between us then. But you should keep drawing; someday you might be able get your work displayed in an art museum. See you in class next week, Mr. Rogers.”  
Steve smiles to himself at the memory. He did eventually get some his work displayed. In the Smithsonian, under a brief exhibit they did on the war a few years back. Even on the field of battle he still managed to find time to sketch what he saw. The curator told him that the most popular piece was Sunrise over Baghdad. He and Natasha would have four other classes together, but end up always just missing each other in the first weeks. With that, Steve finished his beer, and went back to the bar.  
“Hey Steve,” Sharon greets him as he comes back. “Can I get you another?”  
“No thanks, Sharon. Hey Buck, you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, just a minute. It was nice to meet you Sharon.”  
As Bucky turns to walk away, Sharon calls him back.  
“Hey Bucky, here’s my number. Call me.”  
Bucky walks back to Steve with a smug smile plastered all over his face. As they exit the bar, Steve can’t help but laugh.  
“Even after all these years, it’s still so easy for you. But I’ve never seen you get that flustered before. What did you two talk about?”  
“Sports, music, that small dimple she gets when she smiles. Come on Steve, did you really think I’d ever be bad at talking to a woman?”  
“Never in a million years. Come on Buck let’s go home.”  
On the way Bucky can’t shut up about Sharon. She’s working for Sam while she finishes her Master’s Degree. She’s even helped Sam out with a few of his sessions with soldiers coming home. Which led to her pursuit of clinical psychology for the degree, she’s always wanted to help people. Back at the apartment, Steve helps Bucky to his bedroom. Crashing on the couch, Steve collapses from exhaustion and jet lag. Unfortunately he has a hard time falling asleep, with his memories of Natasha that were all brought back up running through his mind. It would be the first night of many where this happens.


	4. Next Morning

Steve tossed and turned all night. Finally giving up on sleep he noticed the time was five a.m. With Bucky still sleeping off his hangover, he decided to go for his morning run. Maybe he would wear himself out enough to sleep when he got back. He didn’t expect to encounter Sam out that early as well.  
“Morning, Steve. Couldn’t sleep?”  
“Hey Sam. Yeah, Jet lag kept me awake. What about you?”  
Sam knew there were other reasons for his friends lack of sleep, but didn’t press the matter.  
“Old habits die hard. You know that one too though.”  
“Very well. So it looks like Bucky hit it off real well with Sharon last night.”  
“No kidding. But at least she knows how important her job is. She kept focused despite all the puppy dog eyes he was throwing her way. But she did say she liked him after you left.”  
“That’s another first. Not even Maria threw him off his game that much back in college, at least until the break up.”  
Bucky was introduced to Maria Hill by means of a double date mid-sophomore year with Steve and Nat. To this day they both call it just a fling, but Steve knew better. Bucky gave up drinking for her, and for the first time in the 10 years he knew Bucky, Steve finally thought his best friend would settle down. To the eye of an outsider, the break up was amicable. After a year-long relationship, Maria was offered a job overseas. Bucky was torn apart, he drank harder and longer than Steve ever thought possible. Eventually the break up even led him to enlist. Six months later, Steve followed him.  
“Listen Steve, Bucky didn’t mean any harm when he brought up…”  
“I know Sam. He was just trying to get me over her like I tried to do for him. I better get back, he’ll be waking up and he’ll need some food after the hangover takes its toll.”  
“Yeah, and I’ve got a session with soldiers today. Sharon’s coming along for this one. But next week man, is your birthday. I expect you to be at the bar so we can celebrate.”  
“Yeah, Friday July 4th. Whatever you’ve got planned, I look forward to it.”  
“Great, see you then. Oh, if you need a job, I could help you out with that.”  
“Thanks Sam, but I have a few interviews lined up in the next few days. Got some hits on my resume before I came back. See you later.”  
Sam and Steve part ways for the day. As he enters the door to Bucky’s apartment he hears the aftermath of the night of drinking. As his friend comes out of the bathroom Steve can’t help but admonish him.  
“You realize we’re in our thirties now. You can’t get blind drunk like you used too. I’m making breakfast. You’ll need some protein after all that. Coffee’s on and I’ve got Tylenol next to your cup.”  
“Thanks, Dad.” Bucky sarcastically replies. “How long have you been up?”  
“Couldn’t sleep. Just got back from my morning run. It’s lucky you don’t have to work today.”  
Bucky brightens up a bit at that memory. Since he got a job teaching, he has this month off.  
“That’s right, so what’s the plan for today?”  
“You’re staying in and sleeping the rest of last night off. I’m going try and sleep off the jet lag. Oh and I hope you’re calling Sharon.”  
“I can’t call her. I made a complete fool out of myself last night. She’ll think I’m some desperate schmuck who can’t get a date.”  
“That’s not what you said on the ride back. You wouldn’t shut up about her. And from what Sam said this morning, she really liked you. Don’t screw this up.”  
“All right, I’ll call her. But I better eat and get a little more sleep first.”  
“Good boy, I expect that plate clean when I come back from the shower.”  
Bucky just stares at him for a moment. He’s never heard his friend talk to him like that.  
“What? You called me Dad, so I’m acting like it.”  
Before heading into the shower, Steve hits Bucky with the same smug smile he had after getting Sharon’s number. Just as he is closing the door, he hears Bucky yell at him.  
“Punk!”


	5. Job Hunt

The next day, Steve had four job interviews. While each one seemed to go well, he got the same standard answer at the end, ‘we’ll be in touch.’ Before heading back to Bucky’s, he stopped in at New York’s Metropolitan Museum of Art. His favorite pieces there were all by Monet. Yet on this visit he found himself completely bypassing each one of them to see the Da Vinci’s. This is strange for him because he always avoided this exhibit, any time he went. They were Nat’s favorites. Moving on autopilot he stops and remembers their first trip to the Met together. For two weeks, they didn’t realize they had the same renaissance artists’ class until they bumped into each other again.  
“Excuse me, I was just going to my seat,” Steve says, he didn’t realize who he bumped into this time.  
“Well, you really should watch where you’re going,” the girl replies, as she turns around to see the face of the guy behind her.  
Once again, he is surprised at the green eyes locked on him.  
“Well hi, Steve, Steve Rogers. It’s been two weeks since I took you to the lit building. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”  
“Natasha, umm…I-I didn’t know we had the same class.”  
She is amused at his stuttering in front of her. After two weeks of not running into him, yet thinking about him more often than not, she realized Bobbi was right. She has a crush.  
“Somehow I think this isn’t the only class we share, Steve. You wouldn’t happen to be in Professor Coulson’s Wednesday art history class would you?”  
Steve gets flustered again, but does admit he’s in that class.  
“Yeah, I am and Professor May’s…”  
“…Thursday poetry class, and also Dr. Simmons’ anthropology class,” Natasha finishes for him.  
“How did you know I’ve got all those classes? Were you spying on me, Natasha?”  
“Spying on you? That’s rich. No, but I bet your major is in arts education. They’re the same classes I need for my art history degree.”  
Steve is speechless that Natasha guessed his major even though she barely knows him. Before he can speak again, Professor Audrey Nathan calls for class to begin. While he took his normal seat in the second row, she sat right down beside him, instead of going up to the last row where she normally sits. For the entire hour they sat together, listening to the lecture and taking notes. Before the class ended, Professor Nathan gave them their assignment.  
“Okay class, for your next paper I want all of you to write an essay on a renaissance artist of your choice. I also expect you to describe in detail the style of art, be it a painting, sculpture, or sketch. Feel free to visit any of New York’s art museums. This paper will make up twenty percent of your final grade at the end of the semester. This assignment is due by next Friday’s class.”  
As the students depart for the weekend, Natasha follows Steve out. When they reach the exterior of the building she has a blunt question for him.  
“Steve, would you walk with me back to my apartment?”  
Once again Steve becomes sheepish and turns bright red.  
“W-why do you want me to do that? I thought after class you’d run off somewhere to get away from me.”  
Natasha can’t hide her amusement at his reaction, and she thoroughly enjoys embarrassing him.  
“You don’t know a thing about women; do you? A girl can’t want a friend to walk her home every once in a while?”  
“A friend, okay, I can walk with you to your apartment.”  
As they make their way towards her building, Natasha takes Steve’s arm in hers. He’s confused at her actions, but he does feel his heart rate increase somewhat at the closeness she is sharing with him. The rest of the way he is trying to find the right way to ask her out, and the walk is spent in awkward silence. When they reach her building Natasha pulls him up the steps inside and practically drags him to her front door.  
“So, this is my place. Thanks for walking me home Steve. See you in class on Monday?”  
“Yeah, umm…I was thinking about the assignment Professor Nathan gave us. And uh… there’s a new exhibit at the Met opening this weekend on the renaissance. Seeing as how we have that assignment and all I was wondering…”  
When he pauses, she looks at him with questioning eyes.  
“I was wondering if maybe you would like to…, do you want to…”  
When he pauses again, Natasha gets impatient and asks the question for him.  
“Steve do you want to go see the new renaissance exhibit at the Met with me?”  
“Hey, I was trying to ask you that.”  
“I know, so it’s a date?”  
He gets a lump in his throat and can only nod yes. She smiles back at him, then leans in with a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“See you tomorrow Steve.”  
As he stopped in front of the Da Vinci’s, Steve’s asthma started to kick back in. His memories of Nat and their first date here were strong enough to inhibit his breathing. He struggled to catch his breath as he left the museum. When he got back outside his breathing stabilized. Beginning to think it was foolish to visit the place of their first date, he starts the walk back to his motorcycle. When he sees a flash of long auburn hair out of the corner of his eye, he chases after her.  
“Nat? Nat wait!”  
Jogging a quick pace down the sidewalk, he catches up to the woman in front of him. She turns around and Steve immediately realizes his mistake when he sees her blue eyes.  
“Can I help you,” she asks.  
“No, I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else. I didn’t mean to bother you.”  
“No harm done. I hope you find who you’re looking for.”  
Slowly Steve turns back around, and walks back to his motorcycle. He chides himself for chasing memories. Especially when he realizes Bucky was right. He never did get over Natasha.


	6. Haunted by dreams

Later that day, Steve went down to the V.A. where Sam and Sharon were still in sessions. As he stood outside the door listening to the stories from his brothers and sisters in arms, he realized that Sam was making a difference for them. As the veterans depart, Sam and Sharon see Steve standing outside, and beckon for him to come in.  
“Steve, how long have you been listening,” Sam asks.  
“I just heard the last bit. You two really are doing good for the soldiers. Sam, how you responded to the woman with the story about the I.E.D, that was amazing.”  
“We’ve all got our demons to deal with Steve. You know why I started doing this?”  
Shaking his head no, he listens as Sam tells his own story.  
“I started doing this right after I got back. It was because of you and Bucky. You two risked your lives so I could pull Riley out. Even though I lost him, your sacrifice that led to our friendship is what pulled me through. And sometimes just having someone to talk to about shared experiences is all it takes. So what brought you down here today?”  
“I was in the neighborhood. I just left the Met. Had some time to kill before I went back home.”  
“Come on Steve, the Met is in Manhattan. I know the drive from there to Brooklyn hasn’t changed. So why do you look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders?”  
Since they became friends, Steve has never been able to hide anything from Sam. He knows all about Natasha, from what Steve was willing to share. So he waits patiently for his friend to tell him.  
“Sam, I’m not sure what is wrong with me. I’m glad to be home, and getting back to a life away from war. It’s just that I feel like I didn’t really come home. No matter where I go, she’s there.”  
Steve gets a far-away look in his eyes, one that Sam is all too familiar with. Sharon is confused. She’s still learning how to read people, and she can see something is really bothering Steve, but she can’t figure out what. So she listens as Sam speaks again.  
“Steve, it’s been what? Twelve years since the fight you two had? You know this is actually very common with veterans. Of course some cases come from survivor’s guilt, or aftermath of an injury. Take Bucky for example.”  
“Bucky? Bucky’s fine, isn’t he?”  
“He is now Steve. He still feels like he owes you everything for saving his life. But he had nightmares every night while you were still overseas. The past year was hard on him. He still wanted to be over there with you.”  
“He doesn’t owe me anything. He’s my best friend.”  
“Tell him that. But for you, it was your decision to follow him that put you in this situation.”  
“Sam, are you saying that I have P.T.S.D.? Nothing could be further from the truth. Bucky and I saved you, and tried to save Riley. With Dugan’s help my platoon survived heavy fire. He helped me get them out even though Colonel Phillips thought we were on a suicide mission.”  
“Steve whatever it is, you’re experiencing it because you never really let her go. The last words between you were spoken in anger. Until you reconcile that, Natasha is going to be there, in your memories, and your dreams. Let me ask you this, you thought you saw her when you were leaving the Met, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, I was walking towards my bike, and I caught a flash of auburn hair. I chased her down, but when the woman turned around it wasn’t her.”  
“And what were you doing before you saw this woman?”  
“I walked right by the Monet exhibit, and towards the Da Vinci’s. It’s where Nat and I had our first date.”  
“Exactly, going back to that particular exhibit triggered something. Do you ever wish that you could go back and redo it all? Enlisting, the fight, make it so it didn’t happen?”  
Steve doesn’t know how to answer that question. He wants to tell Sam no, and that he has no regrets of joining the Army. Deep down though he knows he would be lying to himself. He is proud to have served his country, but the honest truth is that he wishes Nat had been more supportive of his choice. Even after she told him what happened in the first Gulf War.  
“Maybe you’re right, Sam. And maybe I’m overthinking this. So what should I do?”  
“Steve, I can’t tell you what you should do. You have to decide for yourself what to do next. I can only suggest that you find a change of scenery. Go someplace you and Natasha never went, make new memories for yourself.”  
“Thanks Sam, I owe you one.”  
“It’s okay; just don’t forget about next Friday.”  
As Steve walks away, he gives Sam a friendly clap on the shoulder. He’s only been back three days, and he hopes that his birthday party makes this feel like home again. When Steve is finally out of earshot, Sharon asks the questions she’s wanted to ask since Tuesday night at the bar.  
“Sam, who’s Natasha, and why does Steve seem so distant every time her name is mentioned?”  
“It’s a long story Sharon, but really not mine to tell.”


	7. Moving On

When Sam gave Steve that advice, things started to change. He still had a few sleepless nights, but they started to come more from trying to find a job and a place of his own. All he had to do was remember that Nat was no longer a factor in his life. When he did that, his dreams also began to change. During the day he spent more time searching for an apartment, and made a more positive impression at each interview he had. Even Bucky noticed, especially when Steve willingly accompanied him on his first date with Sharon. Granted, Steve felt like he was going to be a third wheel at first, but he couldn’t say no. Even Sharon was okay with it, because she was secretly going through her list of friends to set Steve up on a date with.  
“You know Steve; I think you and my friend Skye would get along great. I know that she’s a big fan of Monet. She writes poetry as a hobby. Why don’t you let me set you up with her?”  
He is hesitant about being set up on a blind date, and this is third girl Sharon has mentioned to him in the last twenty minutes. He politely refuses, and changes the subject.  
“To be honest Sharon, I still think I need to get settled in with a career and a place of my own before dating. But tell me, why did you choose clinical psych for your Masters? I know Sam says it’s because you want to help people.”  
“Well, I changed it because when I was younger my friends all came to me for advice. The subject didn’t matter, they knew I would be honest, and non-judgmental. It was when I accompanied Sam on a session. I saw how he helped the soldiers, and I knew I could do more good helping people readjust to a civilian life. Maybe it was just my calling all along.”  
“That’s an honest answer. Now I see why Bucky was so flustered when we first met you. And was giving you all the ‘puppy dog eyes’ as Sam put it.”  
Sharon and Bucky both get embarrassed when Steve mentions that Sam talked about them. When Bucky was in the hospital after the firefight, Steve just wanted his friend to find someone who could make him happy. When he sees his friend smile at her, he thinks it has finally happened.  
“So Steve,” Sharon continues after a moment, “When you came to the V.A. two days ago, I could see that you were troubled. Sam gave you some good advice. But I don’t know the whole story, what happened between you and…”  
Bucky cuts Sharon off quickly, he’s seen Steve happier over the past few days and he’s worried that bringing Natasha up again, may cause him to regress.  
“Sharon, how about we go get more drinks, we’ve all finished ours, and I don’t think right now is the best time to bring up the past.”  
Steve knows Bucky is trying to help, and appreciates the gesture.  
“No, it’s okay Buck. Talking about it is part of the process of moving on. For a lot of years I’ve kept it bottled up.”  
Bucky is surprised that his friend is willing to talk, and Sharon shoots him an ‘I told you so’ look.  
“So what did happen between you and Natasha?”  
“After our first date at the Met, we just hit it off. We had a lot of the same interests. We had similar majors. We just connected on a level that, I guess neither of us had ever experienced before. We had been together for a year on my 21st birthday. Things would start to change just after mid-junior year.”  
“Between you and Natasha?”  
“No, things were still great between us. But Bucky had become her friend as well.”  
As Steve continues telling the story, Bucky steps away to go refill their drinks. He lived this so he doesn’t need to hear it.  
“Anyway, six months after Nat and I officially became a couple, I introduced them to each other. And Bucky just has this way of growing on you. They became friends quickly. A month later she set him up on a date. It was a double date, but he was going into it blind. It didn’t matter; it seemed as if he and Maria were meant for each other. Everything started great and for that year they dated, he was happy. Then she graduated early, and was given the opportunity to run a company in Europe. To make a long story short, Bucky didn’t want her to leave. She did. After that, Nat and I barely ever saw him. When we did, he was always getting drunk. We tried to help him, but he just couldn’t let go. So he enlisted.”  
“Serving your country is a great responsibility. Weren’t you proud of him?”  
“I was proud of him. I still am. Even if his reason for doing so was to leave his problems here behind. We grew up together, and when we weren’t hanging out he was always a loner. It’s how he dealt with situations, sometimes.”  
“Understandable. So what about you and Natasha?”  
“After the break up, she still felt guilty about how things turned out for Buck. Even though the break up seemed amicable, there were fights in the weeks leading up to when Maria left him. It was when I decided to enlist that the other shoe dropped.”  
“Go on.”  
At her urging Steve realizes he has been talking for almost twenty minutes. Looking up for the first time, he notices Bucky is still at the bar trying to get refills.  
“Listen, maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this. I mean, you and Bucky are on a date. I feel like I might be bringing you down. I think I’m going to head home.”  
As he walks out, Sharon is confused again. She thought she was breaking through. Whatever happened between him and Natasha went far deeper than any of them could possibly know. When Bucky finally returned to the table, he wasn’t sure why his date was now alone.  
“What happened? Where’s Steve?”  
“He left. I thought I was getting him to open up. Then he just closed off. Said he felt like he was bringing me down on my date with you. I know this may be a bad idea, but I think we need to find Natasha.”  
“That’s not going to be easy. She’s basically been off the grid since she graduated college.”  
The odds could be insurmountable, but Bucky learned one thing about Sharon when they first met at the bar. When she sets her mind to something, success is the only outcome.


	8. The Last Dance

Steve thought he finally found a way to let go. He really doesn’t understand why, but Sharon was remarkably easy to talk to. He came so close to letting it all out. But in the end something stopped him. Was it the fact that he was unloading everything on the girl his best friend was interested in? Or was it possible that the way she listened reminded him so much of Natasha. Either way, he knew where he had to go. As he attacks the punching bag with all of his strength, he can only think of the fight they had.  
“Nat, I’m worried about Bucky. I know why he enlisted, but he’s over there all alone.”  
“Steve, he’s your best friend. I get that, but you once told me that he sometimes went off on his own a lot. Didn’t tell you where, he just had to go. You’re not the only one who is worried about him. You know I feel guilty about what happened with Maria. I set them up.”  
“But Bucky doesn’t blame you. He doesn’t even blame me. He’s hurting, and I’m not there with him. I shouldn’t have let him go.”  
“You know you couldn’t have stopped him, right? Maybe he felt this was the only way.”  
“But you don’t understand, Nat. You haven’t known him as long as I have.”  
“Then help me understand. Help me see what you see.”  
“When we were younger, I was always a target for bullies. Bucky was always there to look after me. He taught me to defend myself. He’s not just my best friend, he’s my brother. I can’t let him be there alone.”  
“I know that look, I’ve seen it before. You did something stupid, didn’t you?”  
“I enlisted. I leave for basic training next week.”  
“You what?! Steve how could you do that without talking to me? Did you even think about how I would feel about that?”  
“I did think about it. Make no mistake this was the hardest decision of my life. He needs me. He’s over there fighting a war. I have no right to do any less.”  
“He needs you? He’s a grown man! What about what you need? What about what I need? I need you! And now you’re leaving me!”  
“I’m coming back. I promise you. Why can’t you be supportive?”  
“Because I don’t want to lose you! You remember when you told me how your Mom felt when your Dad didn’t come back from the war? Don’t make me go through that again, please.”  
Nat is extremely hurt as her own memories come flooding back. She can feel the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She’s about to tell him something she didn’t think she would ever have to.  
“Now I don’t understand. Go through what again?”  
“You’re not the only one who lost a parent in the war. My Dad died when a surface to air missile took down the medical helicopter he was in. He was the pilot transporting injured soldiers away from the battlefield. I was only seven, and I had to be the strong one, for my mother. She cried for days.”  
“Nat, I promise you. I’m going to come back. And I’m going to bring Bucky home too.”  
“You’re a terrible liar. You know you’re making a promise you can’t hope to keep.”  
“Nat, I…, I don’t make promises that I can’t keep. Don’t you trust me? Don’t you trust that I love you? Can’t you just believe me?”  
“I wish that I could. I love you, but if you really wanted me to be supportive of this, you would’ve talked to me about it first. Maybe the fact that you didn’t says that you don’t love me as much as you think. So go, but don’t expect me to be waiting for you if you come back.”  
Through the memories, Steve’s adrenaline level started to spike. Soon he was hitting the bag so hard the seams started to rip. Finally with one last hit, the bag broke free from the chain connecting it to the ceiling. After years of holding all this in, he falls to his knees, the tears he tried so hard to suppress, falling like rain. The same tears he didn’t shed when she walked out of their apartment those many years ago. This is how Bucky found him, still in the same position an hour later. Right inside the same gym where he taught Steve to defend himself.  
“I never should have left her, Buck.”  
“Come on buddy, let’s go home.”  
Only time will tell if a heart shattered fourteen years ago can be pieced back together. Steve is a good man, and his friends are bound and determined to try. No matter what it takes, he needs them now more than ever. They don’t know it yet, but hope is closer than any of them can imagine, and she never stopped thinking about him either.


	9. Romanoff

Natasha loves New York. She grew up there and no other place would ever feel like home. But after Steve enlisted, the city became a little less bright. Clint and Bobbi were both worried about her. She didn’t seem like the girl they knew all these years. It was like a piece of her died after the fight. The week he left, she threw all of herself into her schoolwork. After three weeks of not seeing her; Clint decided it was time for an intervention.  
“Nat, open this door. I know you’re in there.”  
From the other side her voice was muffled, but he could hear the anger.  
“Go away, Barton. I’m studying.”  
“No, you’re avoiding the problem. Open the door and talk to me.”  
“I’m not going to tell you again,” came the second terse reply.  
“And I wasn’t asking, if you don’t open this door right now…”  
“You’ll what? Kick it down? Go ahead.”  
Clint always had more guts than brains, because that’s what he did.   
“What the Hell, Barton?! You kicked my door down?”  
“I warned you. Now can we talk about this?”  
“There’s nothing to say. Steve left me, so I’m re-dedicating myself to my schoolwork. Now that he’s gone, I don’t have any more distractions. Except for you.”  
“That’s complete and utter bullshit, Natasha. Steve was anything but a distraction. And before you jump all over me for defending him, I’m not. I’m on your side; he should have discussed enlisting with you before he did it.”  
“Then we’re in agreement. So what’s the point? Why are you really here?”  
“I’m here because what you’re doing to yourself isn’t healthy. You don’t sleep, and I when I do see you, you barely eat. I know you love him, and I know he loves you. So you either need to forgive him, or you need to get out there, and find someone new.”  
Natasha’s anger softens a little when Clint calls her out point blank. Other than Steve, he’s the only guy to ever do so.   
“You’re absolutely right. I do need to find someone new. I have an idea, why don’t you set me up with Barney?”  
“No. I have a lot of friends I can set you up with. But you’re my best friend, there’s not a chance in hell that I would set you up with my brother.”  
“Of course you’re not going to set me up with Barney! Your brother is almost ten years older than me. Did you really think I was serious about that?”  
“Okay, you’re still angry, I get it. But it’s been three weeks since you’ve been outside of this apartment that you shared with him. I’m not saying you should forget about everything you two had together. I’m just saying that you need to get out and do something constructive to take your mind off of him.”  
“And what, you want me to do that for you and Bobbi?”  
“No, I want you to do it for yourself.”  
As Clint leaves the apartment, she breaks down. She knows her best friends are right. She’s been hiding herself away because of the pain. A few days after the intervention, she cleaned herself up, and got back into the world. Thanks to Professor Coulson she got an internship with an architecture and interior design firm close to campus. As luck would have it she met someone new while working there. His name was Alexei. Like her, his great-grandparents were Russian immigrants who came to the U.S. looking for opportunity. They dated for six months and after she graduated from college, he proposed to her. Nat was surprised when he popped the question. She should have been happy. There was one underlying problem through it all. Even though she cared for him, he didn’t make her feel the way she thought she was supposed to. For her, it was simple, Alexei wasn’t Steve.  
Four years later, she was living in a brownstone apartment complex in Brooklyn. She was teaching art history to students about to enter college, and running an Art Consultation business with Carol Danvers, a coworker she met during her time as an intern. Every two months she would receive letters from overseas. Some came from Italy, others from Egypt, and then finally Iraq. Nat knew they were from Steve. As much as she missed him, she couldn’t bring herself to open them. Instead she filed them away in a shoebox at the back of her closet. They came consistently the whole time he was away. Then last year, the letters stopped arriving. For the first time since their fight, she was actually afraid she had lost him.


	10. The one that got away

The day after their first date, Bucky met Sharon at The Falcon. As they sat and talked with Sam, they brought up her plan. As they went over the details of how to go about finding Natasha, he could only listen. When Sharon finished relating the idea, Sam was infuriated. The talk he had with Steve was meant to help him move on. Not encourage them to go on a wild goose chase that would only end in more heartbreak. He was against it and said as much.  
“Are you two out of your minds? Bucky, how can you possibly even consider this? He’s your best friend; you need to help him move forward, not regress. Did you even consider the ramifications of this plan?”  
“I know what the ramifications could be. But he’s already regressing. I found him on his knees at the gym where I trained him to defend himself. Maybe he’s been bottling all of this up because it’s what everybody expected him to do. Be strong; don’t let them see you bleed. He’s a soldier, and that was drilled into our heads from day one. I have no doubt the Air Force told you the same thing. Sam; he needs your help. I…, no, we can’t do this without you. You’re his friend, think with your heart.”  
“No…, no. This isn’t going to help him. I can’t be a part of it. And did you think that maybe Natasha doesn’t want to be found?”  
“I thought about that. Even if it is the case, they both need closure. When he first got to Italy, he told me what happened. How she just walked out. For the last week on campus he never saw her. She skipped class, she didn’t even come home. Every day he noticed more of her clothes gone. So she was coming in when she knew he was in class, or at the part time job he had. Please, Sam. Help us.”  
He tried so hard to resist. Looking at both Bucky and Sharon, he finally relented. Bucky and Steve both filled a void left by Riley’s death.   
“I still think this is a bad idea. But I’m with you. If only for Steve’s sake. So how are we going to do this?”  
With Sam on board, Sharon tells him what she came up with while Bucky was talking.  
“My Aunt Peggy still has contacts in British Intelligence. One of her friends knows some agents in the Bureau. Maybe we can use that as a medium to get the information we need?”  
“No, can’t do it that way. It’s a waste of government resources. Besides it would be like putting Natasha on a watch list for enemies of the U.S.”  
“Then what do you suggest, Sam? Even if her phone number isn’t unlisted, do you really think we can just look in the white pages? I mean, there could be a lot of Natasha’s in New York. She may not even go be her last name anymore, right Bucky?”  
“I know she didn’t get married. Odds are she still goes by Romanoff.”  
Listening to them again, Sam finally gets exasperated.  
“You two, I swear. Going to the F.B.I. Calling in to a relative in British Intelligence. And the phone book, really? Did the easiest way really slip both of your minds?”  
If his two companions are startled at his tone of voice, they don’t show it. They just look at him with questioning eyes.  
“She graduated college. And it was locally. Why don’t we just look up the University? There are probably Alumni Associations. Social media, we can use these avenues to locate her other friends from college. She’s bound to still be in contact with some of them.”   
From the new look Bucky and Sharon gave him, he realizes they didn’t think of that. It gives him a chance to make a joke at their expense.  
“You know, I didn’t think it could be possible. You two are perfect for each other. You’re both as thick as a brick, when it comes to common sense.”  
With a new determination to find Natasha, the three set their plan in motion. Bucky heads to the school he teaches at to do some internet research. Sharon goes to her apartment to start looking up local art design firms. It’s a good place to begin. Meanwhile Steve is at Bucky’s, looking at the last letter he ever wrote to Nat. He saved it in his duffel, having never sent it last year.  
“Nat, I know we didn’t part on the best terms. Sometimes I wish I could change how things ended between us. I don’t regret my decision to join the Army. My greatest regret is not trusting you enough to discuss it with you first. And you were right, Bucky was a grown man. He didn’t need me. At least, he didn’t until he got injured. As I write this, he is laid up in a recovery room. The Doctor’s had to amputate his left arm. There was just too much shrapnel embedded in it to save it. They say he’ll be going home soon. But I won’t be. I still have a platoon to lead. We also made a new friend over here, Sam Wilson. He’s Air Force para-rescue, and one of the bravest men I’ve ever met. Bucky and I provided the cover fire against the enemy forces that enabled him to pull his friend Riley off the battle field. Colonel Phillips says both of us are going to be honored for our actions. Buck is getting awarded the Purple Heart, and I’m getting the Medal of Honor. I also just got informed I’m being promoted to Captain. But to be honest, I’d give up all of it, just to see your smile again. To hear you laugh at my stupid jokes. If you don’t reply, I understand. Just give Clint and Bobbi my best.”  
“Love, Steve.”  
He folds the letter up and places it back in the envelope. He wipes the tears away, and pulls out one more package from his duffel. Opening the box he looks down at the diamond ring. It still catches the light the way it did when he bought it. While he kept his promise to come back, this is the one promise he never got to make.


	11. Coming up empty

Bucky spent the whole day on a computer. He went through all the student files he could from their alma mater. He got a few leads on people who had classes with Natasha, but they didn’t know her that well. All they could remember was that she was the best student in class. She was a paid intern. But they never got to know her outside of the classroom setting. One student, Antoine Triplett said it always seemed like she didn’t have a personal life. For a while it seemed as if he kept hitting dead ends. When he called Sharon, she wasn’t having much luck either.  
“It’s like she’s a ghost. I’ve contacted every art design firm that I could find numbers for. No one has heard of Natasha Romanoff. What about you, any luck tracking down former classmates?”  
“Not much, I got a few leads on people she had classes with, but none of them could tell me anything about her outside of the classroom. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe she doesn’t want to be found.”  
“You can’t give up, Bucky. We’re doing this for Steve.”  
“I know, I know. We just have to widen our search. I’m going to keep looking through the University’s website. Call me if you find anything?”  
“I will. Good luck.”  
While they went back to their searches, a young newlywed couple was walking into The Falcon with a friend of theirs, to have a few drinks before leaving on their honeymoon.  
“Really Clint, did we have to come to a bar on our wedding night? I mean, why did we come here?”  
“Come on Bobbi, I work for the Bureau and you’re the assistant D.A. Our lives are so busy that you never got your bachelorette party, likewise I never got my bachelor party.”  
“I remember that. But couldn’t this have waited until we got back from our honeymoon?”  
“Life’s too short for waiting. Tell her, Nat.”  
“While that’s true, Clint, what kept you from proposing to Bobbi? If I recall she proposed to you.”  
“She got you Clint. That’s a burn.”  
The three of them find a corner booth and continue talking. As Sam approaches, they’re talking about finding Nat a date.  
“Come on, Nat. Don’t you think it’s time you started dating again? I mean it’s been several years since you turned down Alexei’s proposal.”  
“You know why I did that, Clint.”  
Before he can reply, the three friends are greeted by the bartender.  
“Evening folks, and welcome to The Falcon. My name is Sam. Looks like you’re celebrating tonight.”  
“Yeah, we are. We just got married,” Bobbi replies as she holds up her hand along with Clint’s showing off their rings.  
“Well, then I have to say Best Wishes. For tonight, champagne is on the house, and for you Miss?”  
“Oh, just a soda for me. I’m driving the lovebirds to the airport, and then I’ve got to work in the morning.”  
As they show their I.D.’s Sam checks their ages, and even though he didn’t need the one for the designated driver, she shows it to him. He does a double take thinking he read her name wrong. Looking again, he knows there was no mistake. When he is back at the bar, Clint teases Nat.  
“Hey, what about him? He spent a lot more time looking at your license than ours. Why don’t you ask him out?”  
“Still more guts than brains. He was just checking our ages, Clint. You know I’m still waiting for the right guy to come along.”  
He doesn’t reply, especially since his new wife kicked him under the table. With Sharon helping Bucky, Sam called in his part-time assistant, Lance.  
“Hunter, watch the bar a minute. And get the couple in the corner booth champagne, it’s on the house. I have to make a call.”  
“You got it boss.”  
With their drinks in hand, the conversation turns back to the future of Mr. and Mrs. Barton.  
In his office, Sam has Bucky on the line.  
“Buck, you will never believe who just walked into the bar. You have to get down here as fast as possible.”  
“Come on Sam, you know I’m trying to find the best way to get in contact with…”  
With an interruption, he says who they’ve been looking for.  
“With Natasha. Man, she is in my bar right now. Get Sharon, get down here.”  
“All right, I’m on my way. Whatever you do, don’t let her leave.”  
“No promises, but I’ll do my best.”  
Hanging up the phone, Bucky calls Sharon immediately.  
“Hey, get to the bar. Sam called me. This is our chance.”  
“What are you talking about? I think I found Natasha’s company.”  
“Forget it, she’s at the bar. We can’t get there late.”  
Both of them quickly leave their searches behind. On their way, Sharon would get stuck as witness to a car accident. Bucky got pulled over for speeding. At the bar, Clint, Bobbi, and Nat are getting ready to leave.  
“Hey folks, how were your drinks? Can we get you anything else?”  
“Everything was great, Sam. We’ve got a flight so we better get going. But when we get back, Bobbi and I will be sure to stop in here again.”  
As they leave, Sam knew he couldn’t stop them. If he had tried it would have looked suspicious. Ten minutes later, Bucky and Sharon arrive after their unexpected detours.  
“Where were you two? I told you to get down here as fast as possible.”  
“Wasn’t my fault. I got pulled over for speeding. She left?”  
“Yeah, and you know I couldn’t make them stay. If you had just gotten here quicker, you could have caught her.”  
“I’m sorry, Sam. I had to give a statement on a car accident. But this wasn’t our only chance. I found Natasha’s business.”  
“Wait a minute, you what?”  
“I found her business, Sam. She’s part owner of an Art Consultation firm, Danvers-Romanoff. I was able to get the phone number and address. We’ve got another chance.”  
“I know I’m going to regret this. But what’s the plan?”  
“I go in, and say my boss is looking for décor for his new hotel. He read the reviews on their company and he wants to hire them.”  
“They’ll never go for it Sharon. What else do you got?”  
“Oh, they’ll go for it. My friend Mack actually does run a hotel chain. He’s opening a smaller location in Upstate New York. More of a bed and breakfast than a major hotel, something he said he always wanted to try.”  
“So we’ve got Plan B. But promise me that if it doesn’t work, we stop. And then we get back to helping Steve move on.”  
“That’s fair. Bucky?”  
“You’ve got my word Sam.”


	12. Best laid plans

Steve was unaware of his friend’s attempts to get Natasha back into his life. He did find it odd that Bucky was gone all day. They had decided they were going to stay in and watch the Yankees play the Dodgers. Being from Brooklyn they knew the history of the team, and rooted for them, even if they were on the West coast. When Bucky finally returned, he looked haggard.  
“Hey buddy, where have you been? You missed the entire game.”  
“I was out helping Sharon with something. I guess I just lost track of time.”  
“Okay, I get it. You’d rather spend time with your new girlfriend. I’m sorry that my moping and regression is bringing you down.”  
“It’s not that. Sharon really did need my help. Never think that I don’t want to spend time with you now that you’re back. It’s always been you and me Stevie. I’m with you to the end of the line, remember?”  
“I remember. Hey I need to get some sleep. I got a job.”  
“That’s great, buddy. What are you going to be doing?”  
“Well, it’s a one-time deal to start with. But you remember the artwork I did that got displayed in the Smithsonian?”  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Well, the curator of New York’s Museum of Natural History saw my work. There’s this mural that has been fading over the past several years. All the artists they’ve hired to do restoration haven’t been able to get it right. He wants me to repaint it.”  
“Good for you. When do you start?”  
“Starting tomorrow. I have to get a look at it. See what I’m going to need.”  
“Well, good luck. Sam told me to remind you about Friday night.”  
“Yeah, my birthday. I still plan to be there. What have you guys got planned?”  
“Can’t tell you. It’s a secret. But it is what kept me out with Sharon all day.”  
That night Steve slept better than he had in years. He didn’t dream, and his life was moving forward. The next day while he was at the Museum, Sharon was implementing Plan B. As she enters the building, the secretary greets her.  
“Hi, is this Danvers-Romanoff Art Consultation?”  
“Yes it is. How can we help you?”  
“I was hoping to speak to either Ms. Danvers or Ms. Romanoff. My boss runs a hotel chain. Now he’s looking to open a bed and breakfast in upstate New York. He read the reviews on this company, and he wants to hire them.”  
“I apologize, but Ms. Danvers and Ms. Romanoff have just stepped out to lunch. They should be back in an hour. You can wait if you’d like, or you can leave your name and number and I will be sure to have them call you at their earliest convenience.”  
“Thank you, this is my information. I’ve got to go speak to my boss. We should still be in the office for the rest of the day.”  
“I’ll be sure to have them call you.”  
As she departs, Sharon calls Mack to tell him the news.  
“Hey Mack.”  
“If it isn’t my old friend from college, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”  
“You remember when you told me how successful your hotel chain had become? That once that happened you were going to open a bed and breakfast?”  
“Yeah, so?  
“Well, I was thinking about the décor you had used in all of your hotels. So I found a local company that does art consultations. I was thinking you could hire them for the next project.”  
“Sharon, I’ve already got a company chosen for that.”  
“Have they already seen the plans? You haven’t paid them yet have you?”  
“No, but they’re really good. I’m meeting with them this weekend.”  
“Then I’m just asking you to take a chance on this one. I just need you to meet with them. If you don’t like what they suggest, go with the other company. Oh and you need to pretend I work for you.”  
“There’s the catch. What’s in it for you?”  
“It’s not for me. It’s for a friend. The less you know the better.”  
“I’ll do it. But I expect that you’ll be buying me lunch for the next month. And you’re going to set me up with one of your single friends. We have a deal?”  
“Deal. Thanks, Mack.”  
With Plan B now fully in motion, Sharon heads for The Falcon for her shift. She can’t wait to tell Sam and Bucky the news. An hour later, Natasha and Carol are returning to their office.  
“Nat, I still can’t believe how much that guy at the restaurant was hitting on you. How could you stand it?”  
“I get hit on all the time Carol. He’s hardly the first who wouldn’t take no for an answer.”  
“I can imagine. But I love the way you tripped him, when he tried to help you out of your seat. Fell flat on his ass in front of everyone there.”  
“That guy Rumlow is the typical jerk, thinks he’s God’s gift to women. It was fun to take him down a peg. Hey listen, why don’t we go out Friday night? Bobbi, Clint and I went to this bar last night. Really nice place, not far from my brownstone.”  
As they make plans for that night, their secretary interrupts them.  
“Excuse me, Miss Romanoff, but a prospective client came in while you were out to lunch. She said her boss wants to hire you for a project.”  
“Why didn’t you call us, Wanda?”  
“Because Miss Danvers said that she didn’t want any interruptions.”  
Smirking at her partner, Natasha asks for the info.  
“Did you get her name and number?”  
“Right here, Ma’am. I told her you would call at your earliest convenience.”  
“All right, I’ll give her a call. Carol, you want to sit in on this?”  
“Nah, go ahead. I’ve got a call to make too.”  
Entering her own office, Natasha sits down at her desk and dials the number. After a few rings, the line is picked up.  
“Hi is this, Sharon Carter?”  
“Yes it is, how can I help you?”  
“My name is Natasha Romanoff. My secretary Wanda, said you came by. Your boss wants to hire Carol and I for a consultation?”  
“Yes, Ms. Romanoff. Thanks for calling me back. The project is a small bed and breakfast in upstate New York. He found an old cabin up there. He’s got contractors doing the restoration, and he wants an opinion on how it should be decorated, would you be interested in the job?”  
“I’d like to meet with your boss first. We don’t usually do small consultations. I would however be interested to know what the job would entail. When can you set up the meeting?”  
“Is tomorrow okay? Say around noon?”  
“My calendar is clear. I’ll have to check in with my partner. But go ahead and set it up.”  
“Fantastic, my boss will be pleased. I’ll call you back as soon as I have the details ironed out.”  
An hour later the details are in place. Carol also has a clear calendar for the day. They were both surprised at the location they would be meeting the client. It’s not often they get a meeting at a restaurant in the Waldorf. Cleary their host is packing some serious money. Later that same day, Steve returned from the museum, knowing what he was getting into.  
“So how did your meeting go, buddy?”  
“It’s a big job. I’m officially starting it next Monday, Buck. The curator gave me a grand to start purchasing the supplies I’ll need. Everything else the museum is providing, including a team to help me. If all goes well, I’ll make ten grand from this deal.”  
“There’s another reason for us to celebrate your birthday. So how are you feeling about coming home now?”  
“Couldn’t be happier to be back. Life is finally moving on. Thanks for giving me a place to stay.”  
“You’re my best friend. And if all goes well, I just might have another surprise for you at your birthday party.”


	13. Timing is everything

When Carol and Natasha walked into the restaurant at the Waldorf they had no idea who they would be meeting. They were both surprised when they saw Alphonso Mackenzie stand up and wave them over. He goes by Mack, but everyone knows he’s the heir to the largest bed and breakfast chain in America. Over the past few years the big hotels still made money, but a lot of patrons wanted more quaint locations to spend their vacations. The chain that was started by his parents twenty years ago skyrocketed to near the top of the list of best places to stay.   
“Miss Carter, you didn’t tell me your boss was Alphonso Mackenzie when we spoke yesterday.”  
“Would it have changed anything?”  
“No, I would have still wanted to meet with him. But now I understand the secrecy. It’s not a hotel chain he runs. It’s the largest bed and breakfast chain in the states.”  
“Mack insisted that I keep this somewhat quiet. The truth is he doesn’t run the chain anymore. He does still retain ownership, though.”  
“That’s true. I may have grown up watching my parents run the bed and breakfast. But a few years back I hired a team who had been in the hospitality business to actually run it for me. That’s how it turned into the chain it is. Truth be told, I’m just a mechanic.”  
“Yeah, a mechanic worth ten billion,” Carol says. “So why did you stop running your family business, Mr. Mackenzie?”  
“Because you can’t take it with you when you go. Please, call me Mack. I’ve donated a lot of the profits to help underfunded charities. But it’s been twenty years since my parents opened the very first site. The location burned down in an electrical fire five years ago. Granted it had been closed for renovation. Now I’m having it restored, and I want to turn it into a museum, but with all the charm of the B&B it was. Would you be interested in consulting on the décor for the building?”  
This question is a no-brainer. Carol and Nat both say yes. Helping with the restoration of the site would really help their firm. Especially with a high profile owner, word of mouth would spread like wildfire. Mack is pleased, after he had talked again with the other company he knew they weren’t right for the job. They wanted to go modern, and high-tech. It wasn’t what he wanted for the building. Natasha assured him that they would make sure the art that was placed would only enhance the charm of the building. For the eighty grand they were promised, they even decided to choose everything themselves. As the meeting ended all parties were happy with how the negotiations turned out.  
“So restoration should be complete in the next month. Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Danvers, I look forward to working with you.”  
“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mack. We’ll be in touch.”  
As they return to their office, the partners are beyond excited at the opportunity that just landed in their laps.   
“Can you believe it, Nat? This is the type of job we’ve been waiting for. So yeah, I think we’re going to that bar Friday night to celebrate.”  
“That’s a no-brainer as well. But I think we should get started choosing the art right away. I want to hit antique shops, and small businesses. Those have to be the best places to start on this venture.”  
“Agreed. Wanda, Nat and I are heading out again. We’ve got a lot of work to do for this consultation. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. This one will keep us busy for a while.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Danvers. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Closing up early, Natasha and Carol head out to separate destinations to begin their new assignment. As Mack and Sharon also part ways, now that she has met Natasha, she understands why Steve liked her so much. He’ll be so surprised when they get them back together.


	14. Friday Night

Friday arrived and Steve had met the team that would be helping him restore the mural. At lunch they talked about how they wanted to do it properly. Of course they were told they had as much time as they needed. Steve’s own hope was that when this was completed it would lead to more jobs like this. As they now knew when they were going to start and how they wanted to proceed, the team broke up to meet again on Monday. As he arrived back home, Bucky was already waiting to drag him out shopping for the party.  
“No rest for the weary, pal. You need a new suit for tonight. I’m not letting you go to this party looking like you’re dressed for a barn-raising.”  
Even after all these years, Bucky still picked on Steve for his plaid button down shirts and blue jeans.  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with the way I dress. At least I don’t look like I just threw whatever was somewhat clean on after waking up five minutes ago.”  
“Touché, that’s why I’m getting a new suit as well. You’ll only turn thirty-five once. Might as well do it in style, right?”  
"Except, I'm only thirty-four, Bucky."  
It’s been a long time since Steve has seen his friend this excited. He knows Sharon is a good influence on him. Even though to his knowledge they’ve only been on one date, she just might be the one for his best friend. For the next two hours they hit every store in Brooklyn, and put together several new suits for the both of them. After the two friends finish their shopping trip they get, showered, shaved and dressed.  
“All right man, we’re looking good. You ready for the best night of your life?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be, Buck. Let’s go.”  
When the hour of the party arrives they walk into the bar and all of their friends are waiting. Bruce, Betty, Tony and Pepper are there. Sharon is behind the bar, but was given the rest of the night off once the party began, and Lance took over helping Sam. It wasn’t a private party, but a few of Sam’s regulars had to be turned away, they have a tendency to get out of hand at events like this. For the next hour they all celebrated. Tony was the butt of several jokes, mostly about being tied down to one woman. In their corner booths, Steve is having the best birthday he can remember. With his back to the door, neither he nor any of his friends notice when she walks in. At the bar, Carol is the first to speak.  
“Sounds like they’re having a good time back there. Think they’ll let us join in?”  
“Let that group have their fun. Tonight is about the job we just got Carol. This is our celebration.”  
“You’re right, Nat. You were also right about this place. It’s got a nice atmosphere. I mean aside from all the noise coming from back there. You know I think we should make this our weekly Friday night hang out. What do you say?”  
“That’s not a bad idea. The owner is really cute by the way. Wait until you see him.”  
“Don’t. Don’t try and set me up with him. Peter and I are just on a break while he is a consulting scientist in France.”  
“All right, I was just kidding anyway. Peter is a really good guy. I know how happy he makes you.”  
As another hour passes, Carol and Nat sit doing more talking than drinking. As they sit there they get a whiff of cigar smoke and cheap whiskey. Both of them remember the smell from two days ago at their lunch. With slightly slurred speech, the guy who Natasha tripped is standing behind her.  
“Hey pretty lady. I don’t believe you gave me an answer the other day when I asked you out.”  
“Really, because I thought you falling on your ass in front of God and everybody would have been answer enough.”  
“Nat told you once, Rumlow. She’s not interested. You’re drunk, why don’t you go home and sleep it off.”  
“I don’t think I was talking to you, blondie. So why don’t you shut your mouth and mind your own business. Me and Red here, we’re going to have a party.”  
“She is my business. She’s my friend. If you don’t get out of here, I’m calling the cops.”  
In the back of the bar, Steve’s party can hear the confrontation at the bar getting louder. When the volume reached the highest point, it drowned them out. When Steve started to get up, Sam stopped him.  
“You stay here. I’ll handle it. I’m not going to let this guy harass one of my patrons.”  
As he walks over, he places a hand on the guy’s shoulder.  
“I believe the ladies asked you to leave. If you can’t behave yourself in a civilized manner, I’ll have to escort you out.”  
“Get lost man. This doesn’t concern you either.”  
“Actually it does. This is my bar. And I don’t take kindly to people insulting and hurting my customers.”  
Rumlow is now annoyed. He doesn’t verbally respond to Sam, he just elbows him in the stomach, then hits him with a knee to the face.  
“I told you to stay out of it. Come on Red, you’re coming with me.”  
He grabs Nat by the shoulder, pulling her along with him. Steve and Bucky heard more than saw their friend go down. All they can think now is to help him and the girl. They split up, with Buck going to check on Sam, and Steve turns to catch the assailant. He can’t see the woman’s face; her auburn hair is obscuring his view. So he can’t be sure if she’s hurt. It doesn’t matter to him though, she’s in trouble and he’s going to help her.  
“Hey, loudmouth. Let the woman go. You want to fight someone, take on someone your own size.”  
“Seems to me that all the guys in this bar want to get beat up tonight. I have time to beat one more up before I take the girl with me.”  
Rumlow pushes his captive down, and turns to face his new challenger. He has a brief thought that he may have just bitten off more than he can chew. The guy in front of him is easily six foot three and looks like he could bench press a Buick.  
“All right blondie. Come get some.”  
When he is charged, Steve is already a blur of motion. He grabs his opponent’s arm and flips him over his shoulder. Stunned, but undeterred Rumlow gets back up and attacks again.  
“Nice throw, bet you can’t do it twice.”  
He charges again, but is caught with a low sweep to the legs and is on his back again.  
Infuriated now, he tries to taunt Steve into making a mistake.  
“Let me guess, you studied kickboxing in college, or maybe in the army? I bet you were just a lowly grunt. I used to kick the crap out of guys like you before breakfast.”  
With another punch, he thinks he can catch his opponent off balance. The Soldier doesn’t fall for it, and sidesteps. Now standing behind the adversary, a strong push knocks him down and Rumlow cracks his skull on the edge of the bar.  
“Actually, I was a Captain. Hey Tony, call the cops.”  
“You got it buddy.”  
Before the fight began, Hunter had already reached for the gun like he was trained to. After all was said and done he vaulted over the bar with a roll of duct tape in hand. With Rumlow restrained, he takes a seat with the shotgun back in hand as they all wait for the police to arrive. With Sam now recovering on a bar stool, Steve turns his attention to the woman, still kneeling in front of him.  
“Excuse me, Miss? Miss are you all right?”  
Before she looks up, Nat thinks she knows the voice speaking to her. She’s still shaken, but she reaches up and runs her hand through her hair pushing it away from her face. When she raises her eyes, she finds herself staring back at a pair of blue eyes that only show concern for her. For a moment, she thinks the tears are keeping her from seeing clearly. She wipes her face to find it totally dry, and realizes there is no mistake at who this man in front of her is. When he speaks again, the way he says her name confirms it.  
“Nat?”


	15. The Heart Wants

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. The emerald of her eyes, and the faint blush in her cheeks, these caused a torrent of emotions to run through his mind, and his heart. As he knelt down in front of her he wanted to reach out and touch her face. He held back, for fear that this was some dream. As if his touch would make her disappear. He had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. Once again, he could only say her name.  
“Nat?”  
For five minutes she just stares at him. She still can’t believe her eyes. When she doesn’t move, he takes it as a good sign. Slowly, Steve gently places his hand against her cheek. All of a sudden she can feel the warmth that she missed. Leaning into his touch, she doesn’t want to ever lose the feeling again. But when he speaks one more time, she snaps back to reality.  
“Nat, talk to me, please.”  
“Steve I…, I have to go.”  
Natasha quickly pulls back, and runs out of the front door. Of all the actions she could have taken, this one surprises him the most. Still kneeling, he’s not sure what to do. Until her friend walks up behind him, and asks a question.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her you dope.”  
That was all the encouragement he needed. Busting through the door, he chases after her. She is already thirty feet from the bar, but he catches up quickly.  
“NAT! Nat, wait!”  
Natasha stops dead in her tracks. She doesn’t know why. She remembers the fight. She curses herself for never reading his letters. When she turns around, she still feels like the young college girl who let him get away, because of his loyalty to his best friend.  
“Wait for what? Why are you chasing after me?”  
Trying to catch his breath, he offers his best explanation.  
“I just…, I just wanted to make sure that jerk didn’t hurt you. After all this time, won’t you let me make sure you’re okay? Just once?”  
“You lost the right to protect me when you left me, Rogers. I’ve been taking care of myself for fourteen years. I needed you then, maybe I don’t need you now.”  
He is shocked at her dismissal of him. He knows it’s his fault. As his hands drop to his sides, he turns to walk away. Again Natasha doesn’t believe what she is seeing. The man she fell in love with, the one she never got over, isn’t fighting for her. In her own heart, she knows what she told him was a lie. She still needs him. As much as she wants to run to him, ask him to hold her, her feet don’t move. She curses herself again, this time for her stubborn Russian pride. So she turns away, for the walk back to her own apartment. One last time, Steve looks back, but she just keeps walking. After a slow trudge back to the bar, all of his friends fall silent when he walks in, and past the police who are carting Rumlow off. Five minutes later, only Bucky dares to speak.  
“Steve? Come on man, you got to see her again. You’re back, and she’s here. Just give her time. She’ll come back. You know it.”  
“No Bucky. She was right, I left her when she needed me the most. How could I ever have believed she would still need me fourteen years later.”  
There is only one dry eye in the bar after Steve says this. Even Tony, Bruce, Betty and Pepper break down. They don’t even know the story. The only person with the courage to call him out on this, is her friend.  
“Steve? It is Steve isn’t it?”  
He doesn’t look up, but he does answer.  
“Yeah, who are you?”  
“I know that I’ve never met you before now. But I’ve seen your picture on her desk. And I have to say, you’re an idiot if you think she doesn’t need you. I saw the look in her eyes when she realized who you were. My name is Carol Danvers, and I’m not just Natasha’s business partner. I’m her friend. For these past fourteen years, I’ve listened to her stories about the one that got away. I was there along with Clint and Bobbi, when she turned down Alexei’s proposal. She did that for you.”  
“I wish I could believe that, but…”  
“Forget the ifs, ands, or buts, Steve. You obviously want her back. But you’re not going to get there if you don’t start acting like the man she fell in love with.”  
“How? How do I make her see that I’m still that guy? So much time has passed that maybe I’m not that guy anymore.”  
“Uh…Bullshit. You stood up for her even when you didn’t know who she was. You fought a guy who was going to do God knows what to her. What more proof do you need that you’re still the good guy?”  
“Carol, sometimes even the good guy needs to let go. Especially when it’s what is best for the people he cares about.”  
“Yeah, she said you are almost as stubborn as she is. If you’re not going to do anything to win her back, I’ll do it for you.”  
Steve is speechless as Carol walks away. Exiting the bar, she knows what she has to do, and where she has to go. Shortly there-after, she arrives at Natasha’s apartment. She has a spare key so she lets herself in.  
“Hey, Nat. I know you’re here. You want to tell me what all that was about back there?”  
She doesn’t find her friend in the living room, or the kitchen. As she walks through the rest of the rooms, she hears crying from the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she tries to console her friend.  
“Nat? Come on, it’s not that bad. Rumlow didn’t hurt you, and now he’s going to be locked up for a while.”  
“It’s not about Rumlow. I didn’t expect to see Steve ever again. Then he’s there kneeling in front of me. I was such a fool for walking away when he chased me down.”  
“You did what you thought was right. He left fourteen years ago. You told me all the stories. Do you really think he deserves to be in your life?”  
“I love him Carol. I never stopped loving him.”  
“And what did that love cost you?”  
Carol turns the light up, and can see what has been causing her friend’s tears. Envelopes ripped open, letters surrounding her on the bed. Every one of them from Steve, fourteen years of letters from the front.  
“All of these letters he sent. I never read them until now. One saying he forgives me for leaving him when he enlisted. Another that says he can’t wait to see me when he gets back. And all of them end the same way: ‘If you don’t write back, I understand. I miss you.’ ‘Love, Steve.’  
“Then he never moved on. You did. To be honest, I don’t think he deserves a second chance with you.”  
Hearing her friend say that, sets Natasha off.  
“Who the hell do you think you are to tell me that Carol?! What if this happened with you and Peter? Do you think I would look you in the eye and tell you he doesn’t deserve a second chance? Do you?”  
“Whoa, Nat. Slow down a minute. I just…”  
“Stuff it! I don’t care what you or anyone else says. If I ever see Steve again, I’m going to tell him how much I love him. I’m going to tell him that I understand why he felt he had to join the Army. I couldn’t very well keep him from joining his best friend in the war, especially after he was so accepting of my friendship with Clint. No matter what happens, no one is going to stop me from being with him!”  
When Nat finally finishes shouting, Carol breathes a sigh of relief.  
“Good, it’s about time you stopped moping and realized how you still feel about him. I didn’t know how much longer I could keep talking like that.”  
“You mean, you were just…I can’t believe you played me like that.”  
“I did what I had to. I saw how you looked at him. It’s the same way I look at Peter. So what are you waiting for, go get him.”  
Even in her current state, tears drying on her face and her cheeks flushed red, Nat doesn’t hesitate. She runs out the door of her apartment, to go back to the bar. She didn’t even think about it, and left Carol cleaning up the letters and tissues. When she finally arrives after running all that way, the only people left are Sam and Hunter.  
Sam! Sam, where’s Steve?”  
“Natasha? What are you doing back here?”  
“Never mind that! Where did Steve go?”  
“He left, about an hour ago. Bucky took him home.”  
“Bucky? He still hangs out with Bucky? Tell me where! I have to find them.”  
“I can’t. I made a promise. They’re my friends. Besides, I don’t know the address.”  
“Fine, I’m going to give you my address. If you see either of them, make sure they get it. I let him go once. It’s not going to happen again.”  
As she walks out of the bar for the second time that night, Sam can’t help but think to himself:  
“Man, I wish I’d known these two when they were together. They’re both pig-headed, stubborn, and completely perfect for each other.”


	16. Days go by

Two days later, Steve started his work at the museum. It was the same day Nat and Carol started purchasing the art work for Mack’s project. Over the next days, neither of them heard from each other. The work on the mural was keeping him busy from sun-up to sun-down. Likewise her work kept her traveling back and forth between the office and the building upstate. Three weeks passed and there was no news on whether Sam had given her address to her old college friends. Since they hadn’t come by, she guessed he hadn’t seen them either. As the weekend approached, she and Carol were wrapping up the preparations for the grand opening of the new B&B/museum. Friday night they went back to The Falcon, hoping to find the guys there. When they walked in there was only one person seated at the bar. He was talking with Sam.  
“About time you stopped in here again, Buck. I haven’t seen you guys since Steve’s birthday. Where’s he been?”  
“He’s been at the museum every day working on the mural. If he even comes back to my place, I don’t know. I’m beginning to think he sleeps there.”  
“Well, since you’re here, I should give you this. I’ve been holding on to it and…”  
He pauses as he looks up and sees a familiar blonde and redhead enter the bar.  
“What is this Sam? Why are you giving it to me?”  
When his friend doesn’t reply, Bucky turns in his seat and follows his gaze to the door. He’s just as surprised now, as he was on July 4th when he saw her again.  
“Natasha?”  
“So you do remember my name, Barnes. I was hoping to catch you here. Is he with you?”  
“No, Steve isn’t here. He’s still working on the mural at the Natural History museum. He got hired to repaint it a few days before his birthday.”  
“That’s great. He’s painting again like he always used too. So, are you going to open that note Sam gave you?”  
“That depends on what’s in it. Is it for Steve?”  
“It is mainly for him. But after I went home that night, I was reading his letters from the front. If not for Carol, I wouldn’t have come running back, but you were both already gone.”  
His curiosity got the better of him. If it was a private note for his best friend, he knew he shouldn’t be reading it. He did anyway, and was confused because it was a street name and a number. He thinks he knows it, but can’t place the location.  
“I don’t understand. It’s an address?”  
“You always were a little slow on the uptake Bucky,” she replies with a smirk, “it’s not an address. It’s my address.”  
After a moment of staring at the paper, he realizes why the street name is so familiar.  
“I know this place. The apartment complex there is the one Steve grew up in. How long have you been living in a building that’s barely a mile from where I live?”  
“Does it really matter how long? I just need you to do me a favor Bucky. Give him that paper. Tell him he needs to go there. He’ll know about the covered pavilion.”  
“Yeah, we both know about that. You want him to wait for you there, don’t you?”  
“Yes. It’s where I want him to meet me.”  
“Okay, I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him you’re…”  
“No. I don’t want him to know it’s me. I want this to be a surprise. I have something planned, and I need it kept as secret as possible.”  
“You want me to lie to my best friend?”  
She doesn’t reply to that, but as she and Carol walk out of the bar, she turns back and gives him a wink. It’s at that moment that he realizes they were successful. Sure it wasn’t Sharon’s plan, but if this works out, they’ll have healed two broken hearts, for the price of one. Later that night, Bucky comes home to find Steve asleep on the couch. The noise he made when he entered the living room didn’t wake his friend. Before heading off to his bedroom he scribbles out a short note, and attached the slip of paper with her address on it. He carefully leaves it on top of Steve’s alarm clock, where it will be sure to be found. The next morning, this is what he reads:  
“Hey, buddy. I’ve got to be out early this morning. I’ve got a lot of business to take care of before the new semester starts next week. Follow the directions in this note. There is an address you need to go to. It is on the scrap of paper attached. I’m not sure I understand why you need to go there. Sam just told me that it was important that you be there. Wait at the covered pavilion. Be there at 10 a.m. I’ll be looking forward to hearing all about it when you get back.”  
“Take Care, Bucky”  
Steve is confused at the note. He reads the address twice, and while it looks familiar, he can’t place it. He’s even more mystified that in all the years he has known Bucky, he’s never acted this strangely before. He’ll have to ask about him about what’s going on later. Quickly, he showers and gets dressed. On his way out the door he forgets the note and has to go back in. With the situation remedied, Steve heads back out the door on the way to this mystery destination. It’s a nice morning, so he walks. Fifteen minutes later, when he arrives he remembers why the street address was so familiar. He knows he’s home.


	17. You can go home

Bucky’s note said 10 a.m. So of course Steve arrived by 9:15. As he begins walking through the complex where he grew up he remembers everything that happened to him there.  
“I got beat up on the playground over there. And again in front of the steps leading up to the apartment Mom and I shared. Then the bullies dumped me in the trash bins. That was when Bucky showed up. Two of them ran away, but the third insisted on fighting him. I remember how one punch took him down, and a kick to the ass sent him scurrying away. I can even remember our conversation like it was yesterday:”  
“Steve, why do you keep letting them do this to you?”  
“I gotta stand up for myself, Buck. If I run away, they’ll just keep doing it.”  
“Then you know the offer still stands. Come with me to the boxing gym. I can teach you to defend yourself.”  
“Thanks, but you know I have to learn on my own. You’re not always going to be there.”  
“That’s a load of crap, buddy. I’m with you to the end of the line.”  
A week later, the bullies came back. And like always, Bucky was there to protect his best friend. This time, things changed. Steve didn’t argue again. After his broken nose and three broken ribs healed, he was at the gym every day learning to fight. School ended and by the time he turned sixteen, he had grown another foot in height. His asthma was less of a problem, and he was finally reaching his own full potential. The bullies shied away from him. It was then that he knew that Bucky was more than his friend, they were brothers. Remembering all the good times they had later, he looks down at his watch. Fifteen minutes until he has to be at the pavilion. He walks over and waits for the appointed time. When his alarm starts beeping the hour, he's still lost in thought when a song from the past starts playing, from the chorus:  
“But then I fooled around and fell in love,  
I fooled around and fell in love  
Since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love”  
When the recording stops, he smiles to himself. He now knows who wanted him to come. That was the song they had their first dance too. He was always a terrible dancer, but only managed to step on her feet three times.  
“Hi Steve.”  
As he turns around to see her, the first words out of his mouth are an apology.  
“Nat, I…I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you with my decision to enlist. If I could go back and do it all over again…”  
She stops him by placing a finger to his lips. And when he looks into her eyes, he sees only her understanding.  
“Steve, you don’t have to apologize. I didn’t understand why you needed to join the Army back then. Yes, it hurt me.”  
He starts to look down, ready to apologize again. But then she gently cups his face, raising his chin so she can look into his eyes.  
“I understand now. I read all of your letters. I knew Bucky was a brother to you. But I couldn’t see past my own selfish wants. No one had ever made me feel like you did. And when you told me you were enlisting, I was afraid you were going to die overseas. Just like our Dads did. I couldn’t face it, so I ran. In the fourteen years you were gone, I’ve only dated one other guy. Just one and I turned down his proposal because he wasn’t you. When Carol talked sense into me the night I ran away from the bar, I realized that I was still angry because you went to join Bucky. Then I remembered how accepting you were of my friendship with Clint. I know. I know it’s a little different, but the same principle applies.”  
“You read my letters?”  
“Only recently. I kept them filed away, the whole time you were away. I guess I kept them sealed because I felt it was the only way I could hold on to you. I was afraid of what they’d say. Maybe you met someone else. Maybe you wouldn’t still need me.”  
“It was always you, Nat. No one could ever replace you. But you didn’t read them all.”  
Steve pulls an envelope out of his back pocket. He’d been carrying it with him since he saw her the night of his birthday, in case he ever got this chance. As she slowly opens it and reads what it has to say, tears fill her eyes. It ended the same way all the others did. But the difference is the back of the paper feels a little more rough, when she turns it over, she sees a sketch of herself. When she looks up her tears are falling again.  
“W-when did you draw this?”  
“When we were in college. It was the night after we met. You remember when I bumped into you? There was this fire in your eyes, and I just had to capture it.”  
Natasha is speechless. When they were together, she’d always watched him with his sketch book. Drawing whatever he saw. But she never knew he did this one until now. For a moment neither of them speaks, he just pulls her close. When she buries her head against his chest, he runs his fingers through her hair. After all these years apart, it feels like time stands still while they hold each other. Then:  
“I still love you, Nat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the only time I post notes. I haven't decided yet. However they are important for this chapter. I liked all of the First Avenger. There were two scenes in particular that stayed with me. The first is when Bucky saves Steve from the bully at the movie theater. The other is when Steve and Peggy are in the car, and they talk about bullies. So I fused those two together, and made them a kind of extended scene between Bucky and Steve, but in a different setting. And, I couldn't help but use the song Fooled around and fell in love(lyrics by Elvin Bishop) for Steve and Nat as the song they first danced to. As well as her way of telling him she was there. It's also my throwback to Guardians of the Galaxy. I really liked that scene with Star-Lord and Gamora.


	18. Mending what's broken

When Natasha heard Steve say those words, she pulled back from his embrace. Sure, she had read them in all the letters he sent, but hearing them made her heart race. As the truth of it settled in, she wanted to be looking into his eyes. When she looked up at him, he began to worry that he had said it too soon. Now he was afraid she was going to run again.  
“Nat, it’s the truth. If it was too soon, if you’re not ready, you don’t have to say it back, it’s okay.”  
She sees the flush in his cheeks, and remembers the first time he said I love you. He said it the exact same way then, as he did now. The memory of it makes her smile. Though she pulled back, she didn’t let go.  
“Steve, you haven’t changed a bit. Come on, I want to show you something.”  
Before he can respond, she grabs his hand, pulling him along behind her. As she starts to run, he manages to grab her stereo, so it doesn’t get left behind. He can only follow as she drags him up the stairs to her front door.  
“Nat, wait. I have to…have to catch my breath.”  
“Right, you know I didn’t forget about the asthma. I don’t want you hyperventilating when you see this.”  
A few minutes later his breathing stabilizes, and with a smirk, she opens the door.  
“You ready, soldier?” Come on in.”  
Entering the apartment he looks around and feels like he’s been transported back in time. In the living room is the couch where they cuddled up for movie night. When he walks into the dining room, he sees the table they bought together. On their first anniversary he made her favorite breakfast, Russian Syrniki. When they finished eating, it was the first time they both said I love you. Eager to move things along, Nat pulls him down the hallway to her bedroom. He’s surprised that even the bed is the same. When he looks at her she makes an admission.  
“Yeah, I kept everything from our apartment on campus. This isn’t what I wanted to show you, though.”  
Quickly she runs into her closet, and pushes the box with his letters aside. On that top shelf, is an old leather bound book. After she pulls it down, she moves to sit on the bed and beckons for him to join her.  
“This is what I wanted you to see. Open it.”  
Steve flips through the pages one by one. In an instant, all of his memories of their time together come roaring back.  
“You saved all of this? The photos from the arcade where we made goofy faces for the camera, and the corsage I bought you? That’s the caricature the artist made of us when we went to Coney Island. He didn’t even draw me as I actually looked at the moment. I remember I had just thrown up after riding the cyclone.”  
“Bucky made you do that. I bet he still doesn’t take no for an answer. Keep looking.”  
After flipping a few more pages, he finds that the rest are empty.  
“I don’t understand. You never finished filling this?”  
“I didn’t. There’s nothing in there from the time I spent with the other guy. The remaining pages were never meant for him.”  
As understanding begins to dawn, he looks up to see her smiling back at him.  
“I put that scrapbook away, after you left. Even with my fear of you not coming back, I kept those pages empty because this is our story. Now I can put your letters in there. And then one day, we’ll finish filling it. I never stopped loving you, Steve.”  
When she takes the book back from him, she gently closes the cover. Now getting his first good look at it, he sees their names imprinted in the leather. Just a simple: Steve and Natasha.  
With their trip down memory lane complete, they move back to the living room to watch what became their favorite movie. When they first started dating, she was surprised to discover that he loved old black and white movies just as much as she did. Cuddling on the couch, Casablanca starts to play. An hour into the movie, they both fall asleep, they know it by heart anyway. Steve is the first to wake up another hour later, when his phone started vibrating. His team had the weekend off from their work on the mural, so he knew who was calling.  
“Steve! Where are you?”  
Quickly he covers the ear piece so the shouting doesn’t wake Nat up. She shifts against his shoulder, but remains asleep.  
“Cool it, Buck,” he whispers, as best as he can. “If you keep shouting you’ll wake Nat up.”  
“You’re with Natasha?!”  
He has to cover the ear piece again, apparently his best friend didn’t come with a volume control.  
“Yes, I’ll tell you what happened later. I have to go.”  
“No, Steve wait…tell me now. I…”  
Bucky is cut off as Steve hangs up, and turns off his phone. He knows that his best friend will forgive him later. Right now, he just wants to enjoy the time he has missed with the woman still leaning her head on his shoulder, while she squeezes his arm a little tighter. He’s not surprised when she speaks, but doesn’t open her eyes.  
“You know he’s going to be pissed off when you get back to his apartment.”  
“I know, but I’ll deal with that then. Besides, if you come with me, he won’t stay angry for long. You still scare him.”  
She chuckles as they fall asleep again. In the end, Bucky will be happy that they resolved this, and are rebuilding their relationship.


	19. Pranking Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat have a little fun at Bucky's expense.

As predicted, Bucky was angry when Steve hung up on him. When he walked back into the apartment he was promptly greeted with a hard punch to the shoulder.  
“You punk! When I left you that note with her address, I didn’t expect you to be gone all day. You were supposed to come right back and tell me how everything went! Not leave me hanging. I notice that you’re alone too. Did you already screw this up again?”  
Listening quietly as his best friend vented, Steve knew he had made the right decision when he asked Nat to wait outside. With the door cracked just a bit, she can hear the exchange, and is trying to suppress her laughter at what is coming next.  
“Look man, you know it’s been fourteen years. We can’t just rush right back into this. We may not even be right for each other now. People do change.”  
“Oh no, not you two. You two were always the most stubborn, strong-willed, independent people I’ve ever met. It just wouldn’t make sense if you didn’t get back together. You don’t know it, but I worked really hard to make this happen!”  
“I’m sorry, you worked really hard? Please don’t tell me that you forced this.”  
As he feigns being upset, Nat has to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent the snorting laughter. She doesn’t want to tip Bucky off too soon. The next part she hears is the beginning of her cue to enter.  
“You’re right I worked hard for this! I had to sneak around behind your back, which wasn’t easy you know. I had to get in contact with old classmates from college. If you had just admitted you wanted me to find her in the first place, we could have avoided all of this!  
“You mean you really were upset because I was moping? I wanted to move on, but no, you had to keep bringing her up! Why couldn’t you just let me try and find someone new? If you tell me Sam was in on this too…, he wasn’t, was he?”  
Before he can reply the door is pushed open, and both of them are stunned to see her. She walks right past Steve, and slaps Bucky in the face.  
“What the hell were you thinking, Barnes? Why couldn’t you just let Steve and I get back together because we wanted to? No, you’re still the same selfish brat you always were. Have to have everything your way!”  
Immediately, he starts to back pedal.  
“Natasha, where is this coming from? You wanted me to give that note to Steve with your address. I only thought I was helping. I just wanted my friend to be happy again.”  
“Does he look happy? To find out that this was all a set-up? Yes I wanted you to give him my address. But when I asked you to do that, I didn’t know you already had an underlying, ulterior motive!”  
Nat then turns around and storms out of the apartment, with Steve right behind her, begging her to come back. After a moment, still stunned, Bucky chases after them trying to apologize. When he gets outside of the apartment, his two friends are taking pictures of his reaction, and laughing as loud as they can.  
“Man, you should see your face. You fell for it. This is just too good.”  
“Wait a minute, you two planned this? You really are getting back together?”  
“Come on, Buck. On the way over here, Nat told me that she wanted you to give me her address. She went back to The Falcon an hour after running off on the night of my birthday. She also told me it was Carol who got her to see clearly that she still has feelings for me. I have to say, you played your part perfectly.”  
“I can’t believe it, you took the plan I was working on and turned it around on me. I’m impressed, Stevie. But I have to know, this isn’t payback for something I did, is it?”  
“No, but you did make this happen. You always felt like you owed me for pulling you off the battlefield, and saving your life. Now we’re even.”  
“How so?”  
“If you hadn’t left me that note with her address, Nat and I would never have seen each other again. Now we’ve talked and resolved everything that happened. We both want to thank you. You really are the best friend a guy could ever ask for.”  
“Steve’s right, Bucky. If not for you and Carol, we wouldn’t be getting back together. But I have to ask, are you really afraid of me?”  
His answer is straightforward, probably the first time in his life he answers a question with one word.  
“Terrified.”  
When his friends break into laughter, Bucky can’t help but join in. Of the two of them, Steve was always the more serious one. To see that his best friend actually planned out a prank on him with his girlfriend made him realize that he was somewhat of a good influence. After all these years, they can all move forward.  
“So, now that you two are back together. We need to go celebrate. And I know just where to go. We’re going to Coney Island.”  
“I’m not riding the Cyclone again Buck.”  
“Now why would I make you do that again?”  
“Because you liked seeing the look on my face before I threw up.”  
“Yeah, I still have the photo too.”  
“Sorry, but I’m going to have to disappoint you, Bucky. Steve and I already have plans for tonight. And he told me you already have a date for tonight. We’ll go and celebrate another time.”  
Bucky had forgotten he had a date with Sharon. Looking at his phone, he realized he was going to be late. Before he can get away, Nat grabs hold of his arm, pulling him back and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you for this.”  
He runs off, and knows he can’t wait to tell Sharon what happened.  
“You think he’s going to be okay, Steve?”  
“Oh yeah, he needed some real laughter. I know he didn’t want me to be moping around. But I haven’t seen him laugh like that since before he lost the arm. He’s going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who hasn't wanted to play a prank on their friends? Some of the last chapters have been more focused on getting Steve and Nat back together, so I thought I should write a good natured guy and his girlfriend prank the best friend chapter. Feel free to comment. Feedback would be appreciated. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


	20. Grand Opening

Sharon was ecstatic when he she heard the news. She didn’t tell Bucky, but she knew her plan wasn’t going to work. So when it all happened naturally, she couldn’t help but be excited that her boyfriend’s two best friends were working things out. Two weeks later, her final year on her Master’s degree started, and it coincided with the grand opening of Mack’s Bed and Breakfast Museum. During that time frame, if they weren’t working, Steve and Nat spent all their free time together. She would come by the museum and take him to lunch. He had started spending a few nights at her apartment and would leave sketches around the house for her to find. Most of them were of her, and there were a few of the two of them together. Each one went into the scrapbook. The day of the grand opening, she invited him along. As she is getting ready, she can’t decide what the best look is for the event.  
“Nat, I know you’re nervous. But I promise, it doesn’t matter what you wear to this. You’re going to look beautiful.”  
“That’s easy for you to say. All you had to do was shave and put on a suit. This is the biggest consultation Carol and I have ever done. And we didn’t just consult on it, we actually did all of the decorating.”  
“Is that what’s bothering you? Sweetheart, you decorated our apartment, and this one. You’ve always had the perfect eye for design. I can’t wait to see the work you did.”  
Steve’s words helped to comfort her. When she stepped out of the bathroom, he was stunned. She had clearly gone all out for this. He found the black dress she had on to be the right mix of sophistication and class. She was only wearing minimal make-up. But she never wore a lot of it anyway. To his eyes, she looked perfect.  
“So, what do you think?”  
“You look just as beautiful today as you did when I first met you.”  
Natasha blushes at his comment. He’s the only guy she’s ever met who could say things like that and not have it sound corny.  
“Well Mr. Rogers, shall we?”  
He takes her arm in his and escorts her to the waiting limo. Mack was already at the site, so he made arrangements for his personal driver to pick up both her and Carol. As they walk towards the car, her partner is waiting with her fiancé, Peter. He had just recently returned from France.  
“Hey Peter, when did you get back?”  
“I got in a couple of days ago, Natasha. Carol called me to tell me about the opportunity you two were given.”  
“We were fortunate. It has to be the best one so far. But from the look of things, Carol seems to have been presented with an even better opportunity, am I right?”  
Carol was hiding her left hand in Peter’s right, but she could never hide anything from her friend and business partner.  
“How do you do that? I did everything I could to keep this a secret.”  
“It’s easy. I am highly trained in espionage, after all.”  
The joke goes over both of the guys’ heads. And when Carol and Nat break out in laughter, they still don’t get it.  
“So yeah, Peter proposed to me this morning. I was just coming out my bedroom, and there he was down on one knee.”  
“Well, I’m happy for the both of you. It wasn’t that long ago that I was Bobbi’s Maid of Honor. Should I guess that you’ve already chosen a date?”  
“Not yet, but we both want it to be soon.”  
“So now that the cat’s out of the bag, why don’t you introduce me to your friend, Natasha.”  
“Of course, Peter this is my boyfriend, Steve.”  
When she pauses, Steve walks up and offers a handshake.  
“Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you…,”  
“Peter Parker. You know I do some freelance photojournalism. And you look familiar. Did you serve in Iraq?”  
“I did, it’s actually Captain Steve Rogers. I was honorably discharged two months ago.”  
“I knew it. I was in the press corps when you came back from the front, after you saved your whole platoon.”  
“That was a team effort Peter. The attempt wouldn’t have been successful without the help of Dum-Dum Dugan.”  
“I met him. Good soldier, Great man.”  
“Yeah, better friend.”  
“You know guys, we could stand here talking all day, but Nat and I do have somewhere to be.”  
“Of course, I apologize Carol. It’s not every day I get to meet a war hero.”  
As Mack’s driver opens the door, Peter helps his new fiancée in. But before getting to the other door, Steve has already taken care of opening the door for, and then helping Nat in, by himself. When they arrive the festivities get under way. As they are led through the building, Peter and Steve are both impressed with the work that was done. The art that was chosen matches the feel of the environment perfectly. Mack was pleased at how everything turned out. The only person not present is Sharon, and they wonder where she is.  
“Natasha, Carol, I have to say that the both of you did an amazing job. The place looks exactly as I hoped it would. I’m glad Sharon told me about your business. And the reviews I read before hiring you were spot on.”  
“Thank you, Mack. But you know, I didn’t see Sharon when we arrived. I would have thought she would be here for this.”  
“She wanted too, but her pursuit of her Masters’ degree has left her little time for much else. I’m proud of her for taking on clinical psych. It’s not an easy task to work with veterans and P.T.S.D.  
“No doubt, my friend Sam does the same thing. He gave me some advice recently that helped with that.”  
“Then he’s a good friend. But I don’t believe we’ve met, Mr.…,”  
“Steve Rogers, recently returned from the war.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Steve. And thanks for coming. Natasha, if you and Carol will come by my office tomorrow morning, I’ll have your payment ready. My driver is also waiting to take you all home for the night.”  
“We’ll see you in the morning then. Carol seems to be occupied, but I know she’s as grateful for this opportunity as I was.”  
After the limo drops the two couples off at their respective apartments, Nat and Steve have changed out of their dress clothes, and are relaxing on the couch.  
“They make a great couple, you know.”  
“They do, Nat. They kind of remind me of Clint and Bobbi back when you introduced me to them.”  
“Yeah, I’m happy for them. Even though they haven’t chosen a date yet, I think I’m about to be a Maid of Honor again.”  
“And I’ll be there with you, if you want me too.”  
“There’s no one else I’d rather have there with me.”  
Sitting there, they both fall silent for a moment. They’re comfortable, but they both know the question is hanging between them as she leans her head on his shoulder.  
“Steve?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you ever think about it? I mean, I know we’ve only just recently gotten back together, but have you ever wanted what our friends have?”  
“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about it. And the truth is that I do want it all, the house in the suburbs, the dog, and the kids. But somehow I wasn’t sure that I would ever get to have this conversation.”  
“With me?”  
“Yes. You know I watched a lot of my brothers in arms die in battle. I even delivered several eulogies. Colonel Phillips was right, writing and sending those letters were the hardest part of the war. And there were a lot of times I didn’t know if I’d be coming back.”  
As she listens to his story, she begins to feel tense. She knows how much he loves her. His letters never said any of what he’s saying now.   
“Nat, you know I’ll always be honest with you. I know you’ve been down this road before, and you turned him down. I don’t want you to feel pressured, so take your time. Think about what you really want. And when the time is right, we’ll get there.”  
Here lately, Steve always seems to surprise her. His confession is heartfelt. She now knows they’re on the same page. So when the time is right and he asks, her answer will be yes.


	21. The Mural

A month after the opening of the B&B Museum, Steve and his team finished their work on the mural. The curator knew from the start that he was the right man for the job. The day the exhibit was reopened Nat and Bucky were there with him. She was surprised when Sharon came as well, and greeted Bucky with a kiss.  
“Sharon? I didn’t expect to see you here. When you weren’t at the grand opening Mack told me it was because you were finishing your Masters. So how long have you and been Bucky dating?”  
With how happy she and Bucky are, she doesn’t catch on to the first question she was asked.  
“Almost four months now, even with my busy schedule of two jobs and college, I wanted to make this work. He’s a really great guy.”  
“I bet; it must have been hard to work for Mack in the morning, for Sam at night, while juggling a full class schedule. Oh and trying to help Bucky with his plan to get Steve and I back together.”  
To say that Sharon was shocked at what Natasha said would be the understatement of the year. Suddenly she is flustered. She knows Bucky didn’t say anything about her, but she does want to know how the other woman figured it out.  
“How did you know? I know Bucky didn’t say anything. You’re not…”  
“No, Sharon. I’m not angry. I’m glad you both helped Steve out. But as for how I knew, that’s easy. We first met at the Waldorf, and then I saw you at the bar on Steve's birthday, but I wasn’t sure where I knew you from. And I’ve known Bucky for a long time; he’s not smart enough to pull this off on his own.”  
“That’s right…Hey I resent that!”  
Despite his embarrassment, Bucky is glad that everything is getting back to normal for the three of them. And having Sharon in his life is the icing on the cake. His nightmares and the loss of an arm, none of it bothers him. Maybe it wasn’t just Steve who was moping. But now they’re both back in a good place. As they move towards the mural, the curator waves Steve over.  
“Steve, you and the team did a fantastic job on the restoration. I know the curator of The Met. If you’d be interested, I can see if he has any positions open in the European Paintings Department.”  
“Thank you, sir. I’m grateful for the offer, but I’ve been overseas for a number of years. My goal right now is to get back to college and finish my degree.”  
“I respect that. If you ever change your mind, let me know.”  
As the curator walks away, Steve’s friends are examining the work. When he joins them, they only have praise for what he accomplished.  
“All right Steve, this time you’re not getting out of it.”  
“Out of what, Bucky?”  
“After you buy dinner, we’re going to celebrate. We’re all back together, and we’re going to Coney Island tonight.”  
Steve knew his best friend wasn’t going to let that go. While he agreed to pay for dinner, it was decided upon that if they were going, Bucky was taking care of the admission to the park. The four of them decided on Grimaldi’s. After dinner, Steve and Nat rode the Wonder Wheel, while Sharon wanted Bucky to take her on the Cyclone. This time it was Steve who got the photo of Bucky throwing up. It was the perfect way for the day to end. When they all got home that night, Nat wanted to know what prompted the decision of returning to college.  
“So you’re really going to go back and finish your degree?”  
“Yeah, I just feel like I can do more with our future if I do this. You graduated, you teach art history part time, and run a successful art consultation business. I want to be able to do something similar.”  
She can’t help but notice that he used the word ‘our’, instead of ‘my’.  
“So in regards to our future, what are you thinking of as a career when you complete your degree?”  
“You know, I’m not really sure yet. I did think about teaching for a long time. But I still have a year of school to complete.”  
“You’ve got time, Steve. Whatever you decide, you’ve got my support. I want you to be happy with the career you choose. Besides, it will be kind of fun to be dating a college guy again.”  
He knows she’s kidding, but of all the things he missed, her sense of humor has to be the one he missed the most.


	22. Animosity

When Clint and Bobbi returned from their two week honeymoon, things had changed in their world. The D.A. had resigned while they were gone and she was promoted to the position. Clint on the other hand, had to go back out on assignment. There were reports of a group called the Ten Rings threatening to enact war on the U.S. With his brother Barney and Colonel James Rhodes; they went in to assess the situation. The group ended up being a small unbalanced cell of insurgents. When the Special Forces unit arrived, there were hostilities. But the cell went down, with the team sustaining minor injuries, and no casualties. Upon his return, Clint and Bobbi went to see Natasha.  
“Bobbi, it’s been too long since we’ve seen Nat. You think she missed us?”  
“She had to; I mean I’m sure she probably knew we were back. But when I got promoted, and you left on assignment, we didn’t get to stop in.”  
“Yeah, but I have to admit I was worried about her. I sometimes wondered if she was feigning her own happiness because we just got married.”  
“She’s not like that. If I know Nat, she probably met someone while we were gone. Bet we’ll get to meet a new boyfriend soon.”  
After they knocked on her door, it took a few moments for someone to answer. When he did, neither of them expected to see who was standing there.  
“ROGERS! What the hell are you doing in Nat’s apartment? For your sake I hope your answer is that you’re only house sitting.”  
“It’s nice to see you too, Bobbi. Would you like to come in?”  
“Oh, we’re coming in; first to find out what you did to hurt her this time. And if necessary, to have Clint throw your ass out.”  
Both of the guys are surprised to hear her talk this way. Back in college, Bobbi was always nice to Steve, while Clint was the one who thought he wasn’t good enough for his best friend.  
“Bobbi, I’m sure Steve has a good explanation for why he’s here. We should give him the benefit of the doubt, before we overreact.”  
“Thanks for the support, Clint.”  
“Make no mistake; I’m not happy to see you here either. Keep in mind; if you did hurt her in any way, I’m going to break your legs.”  
Steve is taken aback at the threat. He was friends with these two in college. But time doesn’t necessarily heal all wounds.  
“Okay, I get that you’re worried about her, so I’ll overlook the threat. She told me that you’re F.B.I., now Clint. So I have no doubts you could do that. But I’m not going to fight you.”  
“Get to the point. What did you do and where is she?”  
“Nat is at work. She’s teaching a class, and then she and Carol have a meeting with a prospective client. Now, we’ve been back together for three and a half months. I stay here sometimes, when I’m not at Bucky’s. She asked me to move in, but given the short amount of time I’ve been back, and that we’ve been rebuilding our relationship, I felt it was a little too soon.”  
His explanation is thorough, and honest. But it didn’t help to assuage their fears. When he finished talking, Clint still punched him in the face.  
“I deserved that. But I promise you both, I’m not going to hurt her.”  
“Hey Bobbi, would you get some ice? Steve’s going to have one hell of a black eye.”  
As she heads for the kitchen, Clint helps him up, and guides him to the couch.  
“You just punched me in the face, Clint. I can make it to the couch by myself.”  
“I’m sorry about that. You and I were friends, and maybe I overreacted. But the last week before you left, she stayed with us temporarily. All she did was cry. And I just couldn’t stand to see her like that. Then she went back to your apartment. Buried herself in schoolwork, wouldn’t leave.”  
“Look, I did what I had to then. I couldn’t let my best friend be over fighting a war alone. But there wasn’t a day I didn’t regret it.”  
Clint can sense the anguish emanating from his friend. He realizes that Steve means every word he is saying. Even after all these years, leaving her still haunts him. A moment later, Bobbi returns with the ice.  
“Here, put this on your eye. It will keep the swelling down.”  
“Thanks, Bobbi. So how was the wedding? Where did you go for your honeymoon?”  
“The wedding was perfect. All our friends and family made it. Have you ever been to Greece, Steve?”  
“Can’t say that I have, after basic, I was sent to Italy. From there we went to Egypt, and finally to Iraq.”  
For an hour, he relates stories of the war. A lot of what he talks about terrifies them. The screams in the night, and the constant gunfire. Clint thinks about his mission to Budapest, and nothing he experienced there even comes close to what Steve went through. Both of them are thankful when Bobbi changes the subject and they talk about the last fourteen years, especially all that he missed. While they sit there, Nat comes home from her meeting. She’s surprised to see Clint and Bobbi, but all of her concern is directed towards her boyfriend when she sees him holding the ice pack on his eye.  
“What the hell did you do Clint?”  
“Nat, Bobbi and I just dropped in to see you. We weren’t expecting the Boy Scout to be here. He told us everything, but I was still holding on to the anger over his leaving you.”  
“So you punched him in the face? Did he really deserve that?”  
“Maybe he didn’t. But trust me, it won’t happen again. We worked it out. We’re good.”  
After setting her things down, she moved to sit with Steve, and he wrapped his arm around her. Clint and Bobbi can both see that this is the real deal.  
“Well, I guess we better get going. We’ll see you guys later. Steve, welcome home.”  
“Uh-uh, Clint. You punched him in the face. You’re staying for dinner with us. And to apologize, you and Bobbi are cooking.”  
They would try to argue, but they know they can’t win. After an hour, whatever they’ve prepared doesn’t even smell edible, and when it’s placed on the table, it looks even worse.  
“I guess neither of you ever learned to cook, did you?”  
“Come on, Nat. It doesn’t look that bad.”  
“Yeah, it does Barton. Whatever you call this smells worse than it looks. Looks like I’ll be ordering a pizza.”  
As she does this, both Clint and Bobbi are relieved. They purposefully botched the meal, just like they used to do in college.


	23. Proposal

The next two months flew by. The group all got together at The Falcon for Natasha’s birthday. Bucky and Sharon’s relationship was moving along quickly, and it was clear that they complemented each other in a way that all of their friends knew it was just a matter of time before he proposed to her. Peter and Carol have been together for a year now and finally decided on a December wedding. They got married just before Christmas, and with Nat as Maid of Honor, Steve began thinking about their future again. At the reception, as they are dancing he realizes the time is right.  
“I’m glad you’re here with me, Steve. I have to say you’ve gotten a lot better in your dancing skills. You haven’t stepped on my feet once tonight.”  
“I’ve been practicing. Have I told you yet how beautiful you look?”  
“Yes, but you can always tell me again.”  
He is extremely nervous, given the fact that they are at Peter and Carol’s wedding reception. But when she smiles at him, he relaxes and decides there’s no better time than now.  
“Nat, I’ve been thinking. We’ve been back together five months now, and I realize we’re at a wedding, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about our conversation that night after the grand opening of the Bed & Breakfast.”  
She looks at him inquisitively, she knows he’s going somewhere with this. But she’s not sure where, or what he’s about to ask.  
“You mean when I asked you if you ever thought about this. If you want what our friends have.”  
“Exactly. And I told you that I don’t want you to feel pressured. I wanted you to think about what you really want. Now I’ve been told what I’m about to do could be considered in bad taste. But Peter, Clint and I were talking, and there was a question that stuck with me.”  
“What was the question?”  
“They asked me what I was waiting for. I told them we were waiting for the right time.”  
When he started talking about the conversation they had, Nat began to realize where this was going.  
“So, then Peter asked me why I didn’t just bring it up tonight, but I told him since it was his wedding day, I thought it would be inappropriate. Maybe I thought I would be taking something away from their day.”  
“And knowing Peter, he told you that was a load of bullshit, didn’t he?”  
“He did. And even Carol said the same thing after she asked me to dance. Although I believe her exact words were ‘man up, Rogers.’ She told me Peter had talked to her after he and I had our conversation. She thought I was being foolish. She also said that if I didn’t take this step she was going to personally kick my ass.”  
“I’m sorry about that. Carol doesn’t have a filter on her mouth. She tells it like it is.”  
“Anyway, they’re right. Remember that I don’t want you to feel pressured. I think the time is right, but if you don’t all you have to do is say so.”  
She doesn’t disagree. She’s been waiting for this for a long time. Summoning up his courage, Steve gets down on one knee, and pulls a ring out of his jacket pocket.  
“Natalia Alianovna Romanova, I love you with all of my heart. After fourteen years at war, I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?”  
The entire room fell silent when he got down on one knee. Everyone knew this was coming. As all of their friends pretend not to watch, teary emerald eyes lock with his blue ones. When she kneels down with him, she extends her left hand.  
“Yes, Steven Grant Rogers. I will marry you.”  
As he places the ring, all of those in attendance cheer. Clint and Bobbi both yell out: “It’s about time!”  
Whether it was coincidence, luck, or just someone’s idea of a joke, when they started to dance again “Fooled around and fell in Love” started playing over the speakers. Both of them suspected it was Clint, but they didn’t care. Steve and Nat were happy enjoying the moment, and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
